Of Masks and Signers
by SaurusRock625
Summary: After having half of her face skinned by Tarkin, Barriss Offee is sent away to Duel Academy for her own safety. And with a new threat on the rise, she must team up with her fellow Signers to defend the world from the return of a great evil. Will they succeed? Or will the galaxy be flooded in darkness and suffering? Rated T for Language, blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea earlier, and just wanted to write it down while it was still fresh in my head. I hope you like this one! And if I get at least seven reviews for this chapter, I will continue it.**_

 _ *****I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars! I also don't own any elements of Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds that are used in this story!*****_

* * *

"Stardust Dragon!" = Normal Speech

" _Red Dragon Archfiend!" = Thoughts_

" **Ancient Fairy Dragon!" = Yelling**

 _ **(Black Rose Dragon!) = Card Stats**_

* * *

 _ **Preemptive Attack: Of Masks and Cards!**_

* * *

In a Republican prison located underneath the Jedi Temple of Coruscant, there are all sorts of distasteful scum imprisoned there. Slave traders, space pirates, bounty hunters, illegal drug dealers, smugglers, you name it. But you'd probably never expect to find a Jedi imprisoned down here, right?

Wrong.

Former Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee was currently locked up in one of the cells after having been forced to give a false confession to murdering Letta and bombing the Jedi Temple. Oh, but she wasn't forced by Anakin. It was someone else entirely who forced her to do so.

And she had absolutely no choice in the matter! It was either take the fall for a horrendous crime, or allow her best friend, Ahsoka Tano, to be executed for a crime she didn't commit.

Obviously, dying in her friend's place sounded like a more appealing type of death as opposed to just letting her die unjustly. But that didn't mean Barriss had to like it!

She was currently kneeling in her cell, her eyes closed as she attempted to meditate. And her wrists were bound in front of her by a pair of force binders; a device that was meant to keep Force Sensitive prisoners from using the Force to escape. However, the calming peace that usually comes with meditation seemed to elude the unjustly condemned Padawan.

" _Why? Why can't I just have a few moments of peace before I die?"_ Barriss mentally asked herself. " _Ahsoka, I know you can't hear me now, but please find it in your heart to forgive me!"_

Just thinking about the betrayed and disappointed look on Ahsoka's face as Barriss was hauled off to this place brought a fresh round of tears to the Mirialan's eyes. She knew that she wasn't really the one who did it, but Ahsoka certainly doesn't know that.

Barriss began to cry as she knew that she very well may never be forgiven by her friend. It tore her heart apart as her sobs grew louder and louder.

"Get up, bitch!"

Barriss ceased her cries as she saw admiral Tarkin walk into her cell flanked by two Trandoshans. Trandoshans are a humanoid reptilian species of hunters from the planet Trandosha. One of them had dark green skin and red eyes, and the other had sandy brown skin with a scar over his milky left eye.

Tarkin had this look of smug malice as he didn't even bother to close the ray shield behind him. But then, with goons like those under his command, he really had no need to.

"You and I need to have a little 'chat'." Tarkin said with a sneer.

Barriss began to back up against the wall, not at all liking the way he'd said "chat". Her fears grew even more intense as Tarkin pulled out a type of weapon that hasn't been used in years. A Bowie knife.

"What's going on!? What are you doing with that!?" Barriss asked, panicking.

Tarkin didn't answer. He just motioned for the two Trandoshans to hold her down. Barriss screamed and thrashed about, struggling as best she could, but the two lizard men managed to pin her against the wall with her arms above her head.

"You'd best save your breath, foolish girl. For you see, my superiors want you dead in the goriest way possible." Tarkin explained.

"But why!? What could the military possibly gain from killing a prisoner!?" Barriss asked, trying not to cry.

In response to her question, Tarkin just laughed at her.

"Oh, you poor, deluded girl." He said mockingly. "Whoever said that this was a military operation?"

He knelt down and pressed the blade of the knife to the center of Barriss' face. The poor girl seemed to realize what was about to happen, and doubled her efforts to pull her arms free.

"Not to worry, I'll try to make this as quick and painless as I can." Tarkin said before grinning sadistically. "Oh wait, no I won't!"

Barriss began to whimper as the blade was pressed into her skin, tears freely cascading down her face. And then… there was nothing but pain.

Excruciating, redonculous levels of unbearable pain.

Barriss screamed at the top of her lungs as Tarkin literally skinned her alive, starting with the left half of her face. Several of the inmates began to bang on the ray shields holding them back, demanding that the crazed man take them instead. They may be criminals, but even they knew that this was going WAY too far!

A few of the inmates tried calling for the guards for help, but Tarkin just laughed cruelly as he momentarily stopped cutting off the left half of Barriss' face.

"Save your breath, fools! The guards won't be coming. They're taking a… permanent sleep." Tarkin said, emphasizing the word permanent.

Barriss was no longer screaming as much, but she was still in serious pain. She could feel her blood falling from the severe open wound and pooling around underneath her. But she began to scream anew as Tarkin started to finish the job.

When he had finally finished, Tarkin let the skin fall to the floor. Lucky for Barriss, the sadistic military officer didn't cut off her ear. But is that really lucky?

"See this, Jedi bitch?" Tarkin asked as he held up the skin of Barriss' left face like a trophy. "That's what I will do to the rest of you before your death! But not before I take something even more precious from you."

Even though she was in a world of pain, Barriss began to sob harder than she ever has before as she openly cried. She didn't want her life to end like this!

" _Someone… anyone… please help…!"_

And it would seem that her silent prayer was answered as Clone Troopers lead by Luminara, Anakin, and Mace Windu, stormed the cell and shot the knife out of Tarkin's hand. The man cried out in pain as he and his goons were apprehended by the armored men.

"Admiral Tarkin, you are under arrest for charges of attempted murder, and assault on a minor!" Captain Cody said as he cuffed the deranged military officer. "You have the right to remain silent! Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law!"

Of course, Tarkin tried to fend them off, but the clones aren't the best soldiers in the Republic for nothing. They quickly and easily detained the corrupt military officer and his goons.

"Well done, men. Now escort Tarkin and these two Trandoshans to the interrogation cell." Mace ordered. "I want every last bit of information you can get out of them!"

Barriss couldn't even hear the rest of what was going on, as her vision began to grow dim. The last thing she saw before falling unconscious was her master rushing towards her, worry and fear clear on the older woman's face. Barriss could hear her master calling for something, but her voice sounded far too muffled. And then…

Everything. Went. Black!

* * *

 _ *****Three Days Later…*****_

* * *

Luminara sat by her Padawan's bed in the halls of healing. The poor girl had been unconscious for three days now, and the older Mirialan was worried that the young woman she saw as her own daughter wouldn't survive.

Barriss had bandages wrapped all around her face except for her right eye in order to stop the bleeding, and she had several IV's in her arms to provide her with the necessary nutrients to survive. Her heart rate had remained steady thus far, but even so, Luminara hadn't left Barriss' side except to use the restroom and shower.

As a result, she looked a little worse for ware. There were heavy bags under her eyes, she was a bit pale, and since she currently wasn't wearing her cowl, we can see that her hair was very messy.

For what seemed like the millionth time in the past three days, Luminara took Barriss' hand in hers and gently rubbed her thumb over the girl's knuckles.

"Barriss… why did this have to happen to you, my Padawan?" Luminara asked, not expecting an answer.

"I can answer that."

Luminara looked to see Mace walking into the room, looking even more grim than she'd seen him in a long time. Obviously, he'd gotten some unsavory information out of Tarkin and those Trandoshans during their interrogation.

"It would seem as though we got played. Tarkin was working for Darth Sidious, and was ordered to orchestrate the bombing and Letta's murder. His main objective was to have Ahsoka executed in order to turn Skywalker to the Dark Side, as well as cause distrust to build within the order. Torturing and killing Barriss was nothing more than an added bonus." Mace informed, looking very guilty of his actions during the trial.

"Not only that," said Anakin as he walked in with Ahsoka. "But Tarkin counted on Barriss taking the fall for Ahsoka! He knew that she wouldn't let her best friend die for a crime she didn't commit, and knew that Barriss' "confession" would further break Ahsoka's trust in the order." Anakin informed using air quotes around the word confession.

This new information wasn't very good for Luminara. The already exhausted Jedi was now struggling to hold back her tears as her expression changed from one of worry to one of utter disbelief. Naturally, she did the only thing that her tired mind could think of.

She plopped face first on Barriss' hospital bed in a dead faint.

And while this worried the three Jedi, they knew that such a reaction was bound to happen.

"I'll carry Luminara back to her quarters. Skywalker, you and Tano are needed in the technician's department. They're working on a little something that will help Barriss later on." Mace said as he picked Luminara up bridal style.

"If it's not too much trouble, master Windu, I'd rather stay here a little longer. I want to spend a little more time with Barriss." Ahsoka said, looking to her bandaged friend.

Mace nodded in understanding. He knew that due to the Psychological Trauma, Barriss was going to need all of the emotional support she could get at this time.

"I understand. Take as long as you need, Padawan. Come along, Skywalker."

Anakin nodded and started heading out the door. But before he left, he put a comforting hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"Just so you know, none of us think any less of you for being afraid or distrustful, Snips." Anakin said.

And with that, he left Ahsoka alone with her unconscious friend. The Togruta sat down in the chair Luminara had been sitting in, and stared sadly at the practically comatose girl. Had she known that Barriss was truly innocent sooner, she could have prevented this from happening. And now, her friend had half of her face literally de-skinned.

"Hi, Barriss. How are you doing?" Ahsoka asked in an attempt to break the ice with her unconscious friend.

The only response she got was the steady beeps of her heart monitor. It was enough to make Ahsoka close her eyes and lower her head in shame.

"Stupid question, I know. You must be in so much pain right now, and it's all my fault! I shouldn't have walked away from the order in the first place! If I'd only stayed with the Jedi when they offered me my rank back, this wouldn't have happened to you!"

Ahsoka's shoulders began to shake as she released a silent sob. Tears began to escape from her eyes as she thought back to how she recently rejoined the order, and heard how they discovered Barriss' innocence in this matter. And after seeing what Tarkin did to her on the security tapes, it nearly drove her insane!

"Barriss… I'm so sorry!" Ahsoka wheezed out through her sobs. "I know you can't hear me right now, but I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess! You took the fall for me, and look what happened to you! I beg of you, find it in your heart to forgive me!"

Ahsoka was now loudly crying into her hands, thinking that Barriss would never forgive her for what happened to her. However, she was broken from her tear fest when she felt someone grab her hand in their own.

She looked up to see that Barriss was now awake, and holding her hand.

"Ahsoka… please don't… blame… yourself." Barriss managed to say.

Talking hurt, as her face hasn't recovered from having half of its skin removed. And it was seeing her friend in pain that helped Ahsoka pull herself together and help her friend.

"Shh, don't talk now, Barriss. I don't want you to be in any more pain than you've already went through." Ahsoka ordered. "Let me go get your master, and she can help heal you."

"No…!" Barriss said as Ahsoka got up to leave. "Please stay! I don't… want to be alone!"

Even though Ahsoka knew that Barriss needed to rest, she could tell that the Mirialan was too scared to be alone. And quite frankly, she didn't blame her. Ahsoka would be too if she went through what Barriss did, then she'd be terrified of everything and everyone.

"Alright, Barriss. I'll stay." Ahsoka relented.

Barriss sighed in relief as fresh tears began to fall from her visible eye.

"You came back… I'm so sorry…" Barriss sobbed.

"About what?" Ahsoka asked, confused by her friend's apology.

"Sorry that I forced you into leaving the order with my false confession." Barriss clarified. "If I hadn't been so stupid as to do that, then…"

"Barriss, listen to me." Ahsoka said, cutting her friend off. "None of this is in any way your fault! Even if you hadn't given that false confession, I probably would've left the order anyway. The council nearly shattered all of my trust in them and the Jedi that day, and had it not been for Anakin, I would've been gone forever."

Ahsoka took Barriss' hand in hers and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"You're my closest friend, Barriss. You're like the big sister I've always wanted, and I could never hate you!"

The dam finally burst as Barriss began to cry again. Only this time, they were tears of joy. Ahsoka wrapped her friend/surrogate sister in a comforting hug, and the crying girl hugged back as best she could with the IV needles in her arms.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile: Council Chambers…*****_

* * *

The entirety of the Jedi Council (sans Luminara) were gathered to discuss a single topic. Tarkin's actions towards Barriss Offee.

The rest of the masters on the council were well aware of what had happened to the poor girl, and were absolutely appalled by that sleemo's actions. It honestly made people like Grievous, Dooku, and even Sidious look like saints in comparison.

"An animal, that man is." Yoda said grimly. "Great darkness, I sense in the Republic. But hard to pinpoint, it is."

"Indeed. I have sensed it as well, but I find myself unable to locate its source." Master Mundi said in agreement.

"Yes, and if what Tarkin said in that security footage is true, then it means that Barriss is not safe here at the Temple." Obi-Wan added, stroking his beard. "Not right now, at least."

The rest of the council nodded in agreement. Barriss was already practically scarred for life, and just wasn't safe in the temple anymore. They needed to do something about that quickly, before any more assassins come after her!

"But what can we do?" Shaak Ti asked. "We can't just expell her from the order. All that would do is make her an easier target for whoever it is that wants her dead. Not to mention, it would more than likely cause more distrust in us from the other Padawans."

"Master Ti is right. We need to find a safer location to send Offee to live and train, until we can put an end to this threat." Master Secura added in agreement.

"I may have the solution."

The council looked up to see Anakin walking in with something held in his hand. It looked like a mask that was meant to cover the left side of the face. It was decorated to look like part of a Dragon's face, but at the same time, it looked incredibly high tech.

"I apologize for interrupting, masters, but I thought that master Windu would like to know that the mask is completed." Anakin said.

"Excellent. That mask will most certainly help speed along Padawan Offee's healing process." Mace said. "Now, you were saying something about a solution to our current dilemma?"

"Yes, well, we were recently sent a few Duel Monster cards of a new type of summoning style known as Synchro Summoning. The president and owner of Industrial Illusions, Maximilian Pegasus, wants us to give these cards to one of our Padawans and have that Padawan sent to Duel Academy to test these new cards." Anakin explained. "I think that we should send Barriss to Duel Academy in order to not only test these cards, but to also keep her safe until we know what it is that we're really up against."

The other masters were quite surprised by this offer, but it was actually the silver lining they were looking for.

"That's not a bad idea, Anakin. In fact, I think it just might work!" Obi-Wan said.

"Indeed. Now, what exactly are the names of these 'Synchro' cards that you mentioned?" Mace asked.

"So far we have Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Turbo Warrior, Jet Warrior, Junk Guardna, and a card known as Stardust Dragon. Mister Pegasus also sent a few monsters that are necessary for Synchro summons. Monsters called Tuners." Anakin explained as he took the cards out of his spare deck case.

"Decided then, it is. Enrol Padawan Offee into Duel Academy, we shall. Keep her safe and help her recover, this surely will." Yoda said, sensing no objections from his fellow council members. "Adjourned, this meeting is. Alert Padawan Offee of her new assignment tomorrow, we will."

And with that, the gathered Jedi went their separate ways with Anakin heading to the halls of healing. Partly to visit Barriss, and partly to help her build her deck.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Okay, now I'm going to be focusing on Trials of a Sith for awhile. I won't be updating anything else until it reaches its seventh chapter.**_

 _ **And remember, I'll only post another chapter for this story if it gets at least seven reviews. So be sure to leave your thoughts and any constructive criticism you may have!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I may have just found a crossover I can work with! But I need y'all to help me with something. I know who I want as the other five Signers, but I need your help deciding who gets which Signer Dragon. Here's a list of who I have in mind for the Signers.**_

 _ **Ahsoka Tano**_

 _ **Anakin Skywalker**_

 _ **Padmé Amidala**_

 _ **Syrus Truesdale**_

 _ **Alexis Rhodes**_

 _ **If you guys have any suggestions as to who should get which Signer Dragon, let me know in the reviews. Once again, I will only post the next chapter once I get seven chapters for this one!**_

* * *

 _ *****I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!*****_

* * *

 _ **A New Lightsaber Constructed: Onward to Duel Academy!**_

* * *

As Anakin continued to walk to the healing wing of the Temple, he couldn't help but think about everything that's happened thus far. Barriss has been targeted by a Sith Lord and was almost killed, Ahsoka almost left the order, and NOW Barriss was being sent away to Duel Academy for her own safety. Clearly, someone up there has it out for the poor girl.

But that once again got Anakin to thinking. If Barriss was sent to Duel Academy alone, it would still make her an easy target. She'd need somebody she knows and trusts to go there with her to help keep her safe.

" _But who? Who do I know that Barriss trusts with her life, and would never turn her back on?"_

Anakin stopped in his tracks as a thought hit him like an anvil falling on his head.

" _BY JOVE, THAT'S THE ANSWER!"_

With his idea still fresh in his head, Anakin began walking to the halls of healing at a quicker pace. He had to get this mask to the Jedi healers as soon as possible. They were going to remove the bandages around Barriss' face so that the mask could be put into place.

But little did he know was that a few certain spirits were watching, and began following him to the healing wing of the Temple.

When he got there, Anakin saw that Barriss was still awake, but the healers were preparing to put her to sleep so she could rest a bit more. Of course, Ahsoka was still there with Barriss, ready to help her every step of the way.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I've brought the mask." Anakin said, making himself known.

One of the healers looked up, revealing herself to be Luminara. She looked a bit relieved that Anakin had arrived with the mask, and knew that this would definitely ease her Padawan's worries a bit.

"Mask…? What mask?" Barriss asked.

Anakin walked up, and pulled up a chair as he began to explain.

"Barriss, after the incident involving Tarkin and his men,"

"Bastards…" growled Barriss.

This reaction caused those who knew Barriss well enough to widen their eyes slightly. The young Mirialan Padawan was never one to curse, or call anyone by such a derogatory name before. But they quickly recovered, knowing Tarkin deserved it. Anakin even smirked a bit due to the insult.

"Right, well, after the incident caused by the bastards, the Jedi healers managed to stop the bleeding in your face. However, they also informed us that your face won't heal properly on its own. In fact, if you move it too much, you may just end up reopening the wounds." Anakin explained.

One didn't need the Force to be able to sense the depression and sadness that began radiating from the currently bedridden Padawan. Ahsoka took Barriss' hand in hers as she attempted to comfort her friend. Even Luminara was having a very difficult time containing her emotions at this point. Not that it was any easier before, mind you.

"So, as a solution, me and some of the order's best scientists created a special mask for you to wear over the damaged part of your face. It's specially designed to accelerate the healing process while concealing the damage from others." Anakin continued as he revealed the mask. "And the best part is, only you or someone you allow to can remove this mask.

Barriss tentatively took the item from Anakin, and took a few moments to look it over. It was an astounding piece of machinery. It was designed to cover half of her face, and was painted to look like the face of some sort of dragon. However, the eyehole was left hollow so Barriss could still see out of it.

"I must say, Skywalker, you and the technicians did a superb job on crafting this mask!" Luminara praised. "But now, we must remove the bandages around my Padawan's face so that she may put it on."

Anakin and Ahsoka nodded in understanding, and left the room so the procedure could take place with no trouble. Both master and apprentice looked back and gave Barriss a slight smile, silently wishing her good luck.

Barriss clutched her new mask a bit tighter as she saw one of the medics pick up a pair of surgical scissors, growing nervous about what people might see under the bandages. She felt a hand give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, and saw her master giving her a reassuring smile.

Thankfully, this helped her calm down enough to stop fidgeting as the doctor carefully cut the first bandage, and began to unravel them from the Mirialan girl. When he was done, Barriss quickly and carefully placed her mask over face, not wanting anyone to see what lurked underneath. She was amazed when she felt the mask easing the soreness in her hurt and healing flesh, and made a mental note to thank Anakin and the others who put in the effort to make this wonderful device.

"Well, miss Offee, I'd say you've got the okay to leave the medical wing first thing tomorrow morning. Just remember to take it easy for a few days, and if things don't seem right, come on back." the doctor instructed.

"Thank you, doctor." Barriss said, for once grateful to leave the area.

As the other doctors filed out of the room, Anakin and Ahsoka walked back in so that they could speak with the young woman.

"Barriss, now that you've been cleared to leave, I need to inform you about a new mission from the council." Anakin informed. When he saw Barriss about to speak, he cut her off. "And before you protest, I want you to know that it has nothing to do with fighting on the front lines."

Barriss visibly relaxed upon hearing this. In all honesty, she's had enough of fighting to last her a dozen lifetimes. Maybe more.

"If I may, master Skywalker, what exactly is this mission I'm being assigned if it has nothing to do with the war? Is it a diplomatic mission? Perhaps a healing one?" Barriss asked.

"Nope. In fact, this mission is one assigned by Maximilian Pegasus himself." Anakin replied.

"What? Pegasus!? Isn't he the creator of Duel Monsters?" Ahsoka asked in shock. "What kind of mission could he possibly have for Barriss that could be important enough for the council to agree to?"

"I'm glad you asked, Snips!" Anakin said.

He reached into the second deck box he was carrying on his belt, and pulled out the cards he was assigned to give to Barriss.

"You see, recently, Pegasus has created a new method of dueling in order to keep the game interesting. A new summon style known as Synchro Summoning. And he wanted us to give one of the order's best Padawan's these new Synchro and Tuner monsters to build a deck so they could introduce this new style." Anakin explained as he handed the cards to Barriss.

She took a look at the cards, and noticed that the Synchro monster cards had white backdrops instead of yellow or orangish brown. And that confused her; especially with the summoning conditions for each card. Some, like Junk Warrior and Junk Gardna, required a specific Tuner monster to be summoned. Whereas her Stardust Dragon doesn't have any specific monsters for summoning, other than a Tuner.

"So, tell me, how exactly does Synchro Summoning work?" Barriss asked.

"My thoughts exactly, Barriss." Luminara added.

Anakin smirked, and pulled out a chalkboard and some chalk that he got from… Somewhere or other.

"Okay, here's how Synchro Summoning works. Like all monster cards in this game, Synchro Monsters have a certain number of stars that signify its level. And in order to summon them, the levels of the monsters you use as materials need to add up to match the level of the monster you want to Synchro summon, as opposed to something like Fusion Summoning, where level makes no difference." Anakin said as he drew detailed diagrams on the chalkboard.

To his great surprise and delight, Barriss, Luminara, and even Ahsoka were taking notes as he explained. Obviously, they wanted to learn all they could about Synchro summons, and were writing down important information. Smirking a bit, Anakin started drawing new diagrams as he continued the lesson.

"Take the card Turbo Warrior, for example. Turbo Warrior is a level 6 Synchro monster, but in addition to the levels of your materials adding up to six, you need to use a specific Tuner monster in order to summon him; the Tuner monster, Turbo Synchron. And for monsters like Stardust Dragon, who's a level 8 Synchro monster, all you need to do is tune two or more monsters whose total level adds up to eight." Anakin explained before asking "Any questions, class?"

Ahsoka immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Ahsoka."

"This isn't really related to the topic at hand, but where did you get the chalkboard?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin opened his mouth to answer, but quickly closed it as he looked from his Padawan to the item in question.

"Honestly… I have no idea." Anakin admitted.

He erased the diagrams, and wheeled the chalkboard back to wherever it was he'd gotten it from. When he came back inside, he was holding a couple of medium sized boxes.

"What are those?" Barriss asked.

"These were also supplied by Pegasus. These boxes contain several booster packs of Duel Monster cards, and they can be used to build several different decks." Anakin answered, setting the boxes on Barriss' bed. "Now, Barriss Offee, your mission should you choose to accept it, is to build a deck for your new Synchro and Tuner monsters using the packs in these boxes. You will then be enrolled in Duel Academy in order to find some form of Solace from Darth Sidious, who no doubt won't stop going after you until you're either dead, or turned to the Dark Side. Do you accept this mission?"

Barriss began to think hard about this. If she were to do this, it would definitely promote Duel Monsters as a whole. And besides that, I suppose a bit of time away from the temple without being on the battlefield would do me some good.

"You know what I say, master Skywalker?" Barriss asked. Not waiting for him to answer, she grabbed the top flaps of the box and opened it up. "I say, let's rev it up!"

"Nice catchphrase." Ahsoka complimented.

Barriss didn't reply. She was busy going through the cards from the packs she was opening, and deciding which cards would work best in the deck she has in mind. And besides that, she already knew that her catchphrase was awesome.

But she suddenly stopped as she remembered something.

"Masters… when Tarkin's men imprisoned me, they destroyed my Lightsaber as well! How am I going to defend the people of Duel Academy if the Separatists manage to find their way there?" Barriss informed.

"Don't worry, my Padawan. The crystal of your Lightsaber remained in tact, and is currently in storage." Luminara reassured. "Tomorrow, we will go down and get your crystal back. Then you can make a new Lightsaber to replace your old one."

Barriss sighed in relief. At least her crystal survived and she could build a new Lightsaber, so she won't be totally defenseless while at Duel Academy.

"I'll go and inform the council about your decision, Barriss. You just rest and finish building your deck." Anakin said. "And, Snips, I think you should use some of those cards to build a deck of your own."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Just… call it a hunch." Anakin replied with a grin.

And with that, he walked out of the halls of healing. Luminara got up to leave as well, knowing she'd need to be present at this council meeting. So she left for her and Barriss' shared living quarters to shower and get ready, promising to come back tomorrow.

And with that, Barriss and Ahsoka went back to the construction of their decks. Something told them that this was going to be one of the most difficult times in their lives. And not just because of educational purposes.

Little did they know was that those spirits from earlier were still watching them. But there was no malicious intent in their watching. Only curiosity and a need to protect.

* * *

 _ *****Meanwhile: Council Chambers…*****_

* * *

"What's the word, Skywalker?" Mace asked.

Anakin had just gotten to the Council Chambers, and was ready to make his report to the other Masters. However, he also had to tell them about his plan for when Barriss is sent off to Duel Academy. Fortunately, he knew exactly how to put his plan into words without it backfiring.

"Well, Masters, I've spoken to Barriss, and she has accepted the mission and is in the process of building her deck. All that's left to do now is transport her to Duel Academy." Anakin informed.

"Very good. Now that she's willing to go to Duel Academy, we should be able to keep her out of danger for the time being." Plo said.

"True, but I'm not so certain Barriss will be able to use her new deck to its full potential without testing it first. And as we have no Duel Disks to test her deck, nor do we have the necessary time to test it with a regular duel." Obi-Wan added.

Yoda closed his eyes in thought. He knew that there was also something else on Anakin's mind, but he could tell it was nothing bad. So, he figured that Anakin should probably just get it off his chest now.

"Something on your mind, there is, young Skywalker. Have a plan, you do?" Yoda inquired.

"Yes, Master Yoda. The fact of the matter is, Barriss is going to have severe trust issues and probably won't be able to trust most of the students and faculty at Duel Academy. Therefore, I feel it would be best if we also enrolled Ahsoka into Duel Academy with her so that Barriss already has someone she can trust with her." Anakin explained.

The other masters took a moment to contemplate Anakin's words. He did have quite the valid point. If even if Barriss was relatively safe from Sidious and his underlings, it would be a moot point if she couldn't trust anybody.

"Alright then, Knight Skywalker, you've made your point. We will also send Padawan Tano to Duel Academy with Padawan Offee. It may be better for both of them after what's recently happened." Mace said in agreement.

"Yes. A good idea, this is. Go to Duel Academy tomorrow, they will." Yoda added. "Adjourned, this meeting is. Rest now, we must."

Having concluded the meeting, the council members and Anakin filed out of the room. They were definitely going to need their rest for tomorrow, as they planned to watch the entrance duels and see just how well the Padawans built their decks.

* * *

 _ *****Later that Night…*****_

* * *

All was quiet in Barriss' room. The girl had finished her deck, and it was resting in a deck case on her bedside table while she slept. Ahsoka had also finished her deck, and both girls were very happy with the results.

But as Barriss slept, those spirits from earlier became visible. One of them being the Stardust Dragon itself! There were five other monsters that were clearly draconic in nature, but their forms were shadowed over like silhouettes, so we can't completely make them out.

Stardust Dragon lowered its face down to Barriss' own, looking sad about the fact that its chosen duelist had to wear a mask just to heal her face, and gave her an affectionate nuzzle. Even the other dragons looked unhappy at this fact. Stardust raised its head, and looked to the deck box, knowing that it would need to rest up for tomorrow.

It bid its friends farewell for now, before turning into a small ball of light and entering its card. The other dragons took notice of a glowing red mark on her right forearm, and disappeared as they knew that their friend made the right choice. When they were gone, the mark vanished as quickly as it came.

But what was it? What is the importance of that mark?

* * *

 _ *****The Next Day…*****_

* * *

Barriss was now up and about, having made a full recovery, and was accompanying her master to the storage room of the Temple to retrieve her crystal. She needed to get her Lightsaber rebuilt before anything else, and was ready to do so. Her deck was also in its case clipped to her belt so she wouldn't forget it when it was time to leave for Duel Academy.

She was also dressed in her usual clothing, but decided to forego her cowl, choosing instead to let her medium length raven black hair fall free.

"Remember, Barriss, I've instructed a few clones to bring in a couple of crates containing Lightsaber parts. Use the parts in those crates to customize and build your new Lightsaber." Luminara instructed.

"Yes, master." Barriss replied.

It didn't take long for the two Jedi to find the entrance to the crystal storage room. Luminara punched in a few codes to unlock the door, and when they went inside, Barriss was greeted to an amazing sight.

There were crystals everywhere! Thousands of Lightsaber crystals all lined up in neat rows of dazzling colors! There were mostly the common green and blue colors of the Jedi Knights and Counselors, but there were also other colors like yellow, purple, pink, orange, and even a few silver.

It was a wonder how she hadn't learned about this place until recently. But then again, it must be highly confidential information. Who knows what the Sith could do if they'd gotten their hands on all of these Lightsaber crystals.

However, Barriss had no time to dwell on this. She needed to focus on finding her own crystal so that she could rebuild her Lightsaber. Closing her eyes, Barriss began to reach out with the Force in order to find her crystal. However, what she sensed made no sense to her. Instead of one crystal feeling like it belonged to her, there were two others as well.

Opening her eyes, she was amazed to see that her blue Lightsaber crystal along with and orange one and a darker blue crystal floated into her open palms. Even Luminara was surprised by this.

"Well, this is certainly surprising. I've never heard of three Khyber Crystals from past Jedi choosing the same successor to those Jedi before." Luminara commented. "But perhaps this is a blessing in disguise."

Barriss knew this to be true, and immediately got to work.

It took a good four hours of construction and customization, but Barriss had finally completed not one; but THREE brand new Lightsabers. Her primary saber resembled her old one, but it was now powered by the orange Khyber Crystal. Her secondary and third sabers were both modeled after Dooku's curved hilt Lightsaber. However, the one that was powered by her old crystal had a black chrome handle and lacked the decorative prong.

There was also a locking mechanism at the bottom of the pommels of her two curved bladed sabers so that they could join into a Saber Staff should the need arise. Needless to say, her master was thoroughly impressed by her Padawan's work.

"Well done, Barriss. I've heard of Jedi wielding two Lightsabers before, but not three at once." Luminara complimented.

"Thank you, master. I'm certain that if I work hard enough at it, I can create a style that works well with them!" Barriss said.

With their work done, the two Jedi made their way to the hangar. The entire council, along with Ahsoka and Anakin, were waiting for them so they could get to Duel Academy and make it in time for the exam duels. Good thing the two Padawans have already taken their written exams ahead of time, am I right?

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Remember to tell me who in the above author's note you feel should get which Signer Dragon! And here's a list of the remaining Dragons in case anyone has forgotten.**_

 _ **Red Dragon Archfiend**_

 _ **Black Rose Dragon**_

 _ **Ancient Fairy Dragon**_

 _ **Power Tool Dragon/Life Stream Dragon**_

 _ **Black-Winged Dragon**_


	3. Barriss' Deck

_*****NOT A CHAPTER. SORRY.*****_

* * *

 _ **Sorry to say, but this isn't a chapter. I just felt that since next chapter has Barriss' entrance exam into Duel Academy, I should post the list of cards I put in her deck. I built it on the computer game, YGOPro, and have tested it many times to make sure it works. And here it is…**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

 _ **Junk Synchron**_

 _ **Turbo Synchron**_

 _ **Nitro Synchron**_

 _ **Jet Synchron**_

 _ **Dark Magician**_

 _ **Red-Eyes Black Dragon**_

 _ **Speed Warrior (3 copies)**_

 _ **Dark Blade**_

 _ **X-Saber Anu Piranha**_

 _ **Mahad the Protector Priest**_

 _ **Bull Blader (2 copies**_

 _ **Hannibal Necromancer**_

 _ **Junk Forward**_

 _ **Quillbolt Hedgehog**_

 _ **Sonic Chick (2 copies)**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards_

* * *

 _ **Dark Magic Attack**_

 _ **Ancient Rules**_

 _ **Raigeki**_

 _ **Double Summon (3 copies)**_

 _ **Inferno Fire Blast**_

 _ **Dark Hole**_

 _ **Lightning Vortex (2 copies)**_

 _ **Swords of Revealing Light**_

 _ **Mystical Space Typhoon (2 copies)**_

 _ **Nitro Unit**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Miracle's Wake**_

 _ **Bottomless Trap Hole**_

 _ **Mirror Force (3 copies)**_

 _ **Magic Cylinder**_

 _ **Limiter Overload**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Stardust Dragon**_

 _ **Nitro Warrior**_

 _ **Turbo Warrior**_

 _ **Junk Gardna**_

 _ **Junk Warrior**_

 _ **Jet Warrior**_

* * *

 _ **I just wanted to post the deck list here so that it doesn't take up so much of the next chapter. But in return for putting up with this, here's a little sneak peek at what's to come next chapter!**_

* * *

Up in the VIP stand, the Jedi who were watching were visibly on edge. Barriss was now up against the strongest and rarest monster in Crowler's deck. Not only does it have 3000 attack points, but it also has piercing damage and is immune to trap cards during the battle phase! Each member of the council, and even those who aren't on the council, had various thoughts on the matter.

" _This is not good…"_ thought Obi-Wan.

" _A bad situation, this is. But find a way, Padawan Offee can!"_ Yoda thought confidently.

" _Barriss…"_ Luminara thought in worry.

" _And she hasn't even gotten the chance to Synchro summon yet! But if she can pull one off, then I'm certain that she can win this thing!"_ Mace thought to himself.

" _This is most unforeseen and troublesome."_ Shaak thought to herself.

" _It looks as though Crowler has this duel won."_ Ki-Adi-Mundi mentally added.

" _If that he-she-thing wasn't using his personal deck, Barriss might have been able to win this thing."_ master Plo thought in disappointment at Crowler. " _But, then again, Barriss did ask for him to use his personal deck so that she might get the full Duel Monsters experience."_

" _Come on, Barriss, you can do it!"_ Anakin mentally cheered.

" _Don't give up, Barriss! No matter what happens, don't give up!"_ Ahsoka mentally added.

As they watched the duel, no one noticed a mark appearing on Anakin and Ahsoka's right forearms, showing clear through the fabric covering them. No one, that is, except the creator of Duel Monsters himself.

" _Ahsoka and Anakin… they're both Signers!"_ Pegasus though in surprise.

He quickly and discreetly got out his PDA, and ran a quick scan of their marks. Once completed, the scans showed the stone slabs that had their individual Dragons.

" _It looks like their Dragon partners are…"_

* * *

 _ **Like I said, that was just a sneak peek. But tune in to the next chapter to see how this duel goes. I promise you won't be disappointed!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Okay, y'all, here it is! The entrance Duel for Barriss Offee! Now, just to clear something up, in this story I'm using the eight thousand Life Point rule. Figured it might make the duels longer and more interesting. And now, to quote my favorite show…**_

 _ **It's time to D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!**_

 _ *****I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's!*****_

* * *

 _ **Take Flight, Stardust Dragon!**_

* * *

A cruiser was currently on its way to Domino City, one of the more rural parts of Coruscant. And I say that, because it's literally the only place on the planet that still has natural greenery on it. Even though technology has advanced greatly on the planet, the people of Domino City didn't want to advance so much that they lost all of the flowers, grass, trees, and such.

As a result, they lived in houses made of brick, wood, plywood covered in plaster, etcetera. Not to mention, their vehicles don't all fly through the air or hover above the ground all the time.

But back to the topic at hand, the Jedi had decided to take a slight detour through Domino City so that they could see the sights. It's not every day you find such a rural city on a planet such as Coruscant, and they wanted to just enjoy it while it lasts before arriving at the Kaiba Dome.

"General Windu, sir, we'll be arriving at Domino City in exactly fifteen minutes." Rex reported.

"Very good, captain. That gives us ample time to make our way to the Kaiba Dome for Padawan Offee and Padawan Tano's entrance duels." Mace said. "Stay on course. Steady as she goes."

"Yessir!"

Barriss was visibly tense and nervously fidgeting in her seat. And who could blame her? Just about everyone in the galaxy has heard about her false confession, and no doubt would either shun her or attack her first chance they got, so she was very scared about going to Duel Academy.

Luminara noticed this, and simply put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Of course, she understood that this was going to be hard on her Padawan, but she was going to give her as much emotional support as she could.

" _I just hope that she can make new friends who are willing to do the same."_ Luminara thought hopefully.

* * *

 _ *****Later: Domino City...*****_

* * *

 _ **Barriss' POV.**_

* * *

" _How did I get myself into this mess?"_

Right after we'd arrived in Domino City, me, Ahsoka, and the Masters had begun our trek to the Kaiba Dome for the entrance exams. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem. I somehow got myself separated from the group, and was now trying to get to the Kaiba Dome as quickly as possible.

You know, in retrospect, that really isn't a small problem at all, is it?

As I was running, though, I failed to notice that there was someone in my way. At least, not until I rounded the corner of a game shop and ran smack dab into them, falling back on my rear, and causing my deck to spill.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry!" I said as I quickly started to gather up my cards.

"It's no trouble." he replied in a deep, masculine voice. "Here, allow me to help you."

I nodded in thanks as the person I ran into knelt down to help me pick up my cards. I'm not certain if he recognized me or not, but if he did, he certainly didn't show it. As I was picking up my cards, the stranger picked up my Stardust Dragon card and looked at it.

"You're a duelist." he stated.

"Uh, yes sir, I am. Though, I've only just started out." I replied.

That was when I got a good look at the stranger. He appeared to be in his late teens to mid twenties. He had spiky hair that was a trinity of black, red, and yellow, a lightly tanned skin complexion, deep violet eyes that radiated kindness and experience, and his build was both lean and masculine. He wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt, what looked like a black choker, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

I don't know why, but I feel as though I've seen him somewhere before.

I was broken from my musings when the man reached into his deck box, and pulled out a card. He took a look at it before handing the card to me; an action that greatly confused me.

"I'd like you to have this card. Something tells me that it belongs with you." he told me.

I took the card and looked at it. The rarity of this particular card astounded me, and I just didn't understand how or why this man would give me such a rare card. It just made no sense to me.

"Are you serious about giving me this card, sir? I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but why?" I asked.

The man chuckled a bit as he stood up. I could tell that he was not laughing at me, but I still felt my cheeks burn from embarrassment.

"Just call it a hunch. And I know that you will one day be one of seven individuals who will save the galaxy from a great evil." he explained.

While I was greatly confused by what he said, I'm certainly not one to look a gift in the horse's mouth. So, I carefully slipped this new card into my deck, and I could feel as though my deck was now complete. And it was almost as if… My deck was now alive. It sounds crazy, I know, but that's just how I feel.

"Thank you very much, mister…"

"Ah, yes, where are my manners? I completely forgot to introduce myself." the man said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "I am Yugi Moto, the current King of Games. But please, just call me Yugi. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jedi Padawan Barriss Offee."

My eyes widened a bit. He really DOES know who I am, and yet I can sense no malicious intent from him whatsoever. Not only that, but I'm actually speaking with the King of Games himself! Somebody pinch me, because I must be dreaming.

"YOW!" I yelped in pain.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I think something just pinched me." I replied.

But when I looked for the culprit, I couldn't see anyone. How strange. I could've sworn that I felt someone pinch me. However, when I looked at a nearby clock, I was made aware of one crucial detail.

"OH, KRIFF! THE EXAM! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT THERE IN TIME!"

"I just closed the store for a few hours, so hop in my truck. I'll give you a ride to the Kaiba Dome." Yugi offered.

"Oh, thank you, mister Moto! Thank you very much!"

"Barriss, I just told you, call me Yugi. Mister Moto makes me sound as old as my grandpa, and I'm not that old yet!" Yugi joked.

I finally allowed myself to crack a smile, knowing that I really can fully trust this man; the King of Games.

"If you insist, Yugi."

* * *

 _ *****At the Kaiba Dome…*****_

* * *

 _ **Third Person POV.**_

* * *

"Where is Barriss? I thought she was right behind us?" Anakin asked.

The Jedi had just made it to the Kaiba Dome, and were just now aware that Barriss had gotten separated from them. Honestly, it astounded them how they failed to notice that Barriss was no longer with them at the time.

"I don't know, Anakin, but she'd best get here soon. If she doesn't get here within the next five minutes, she won't be able to take the entrance exam!" Obi-Wan explained.

"Hold on… why is there a truck driving up to us?" Luminara asked.

Everyone else looked to see that the Mirialan master was right. A black Ford pickup truck was currently driving up to where they were, and stopped a few feet in front of them. And in the driver's side was none other than Yugi Moto!

"Well, Barriss, here's your stop. I'll be watching your duel, so be sure to give it your all and duel with all your heart and passion!" Yugi said.

"Thank you, Yugi. I will." Barriss replied, stepping out of the truck.

Once she closed the door, Yugi drove off to park his truck so that he could watch the duels.

"I apologize for my lateness, masters, but I got separated from the group and ended up running into Yugi Moto." Barriss explained.

"Understand we do, Padawan. But go inside now and take your test, you must." Yoda said.

"We will be watching your duel, Barriss, so don't worry. We know that you can do it." Luminara said encouragingly.

"Try to use a Synchro monster or two, Barriss. I wanna see those cards in action." Ahsoka requested.

Barriss smiled and rolled her eyes in a good natured fashion. Ahsoka could be a real pain in the neck at times, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'll see what I can do, Ahsoka." Barriss said.

And with that, the Jedi went into the Kaiba Dome so Barriss could collect her temporary Duel Disk, and get to the arena.

* * *

 _ *****A Few Minutes Later…*****_

* * *

Barriss now had a Battle City Duel Disk strapped to her left arm as she walked into the arena. Her master and the rest of the Jedi had been escorted to the VIP Box to watch the duel, despite their protests. She was truly amazed by how the monsters, spells, and everything became so real during a duel. The thought of participating in such an activity made her adrenaline start pumping.

Currently, she was sitting with a vertically challenged boy with glasses and blue hair as they watched a boy with black hair wearing a white blazer taking his entrance duel.

The boy had 8000 life points and a Vorse Raider on the field, while his opponent had 1900 remaining Life Points and three monsters each with variable attack and defense points.

"Okay, freshman. Pop quiz time. You have three monsters staring you down and two facedowns. Which of the following do you do? Do you do A) Throw in the towel? B) Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedowns? Or C) Run home to momma?" the tester asked with in a snide tone.

"I chose D) none of the above!" The boy shouted. "Go facedown trap! Ring of Destruction!"

As the ring appeared it wrapped itself around the Vorse Raider and blew up. The tester brought his arm up to shield from the debris as his life points plummeted to zero. The black haired boy smiled as his disk deactivated.

"Congratulations, you have been accepted into Duel Academy." The tester said.

"Thank you." Black hair said.

"That guy is pretty good, huh Chazz?" a boy with wavy blue hair and glasses asked.

"He's a punk." The person in the middle called Chazz scoffed. "We went to Duel prep school for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into. But they'll learn… the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way."

" _Chazz Princeton, hm? He seems like quite the arrogant individual. I should probably avoid any interaction with him for awhile."_ Barriss thought to herself.

"That's Chazz, someone who went through Dueling Prep School. He's really good. Possibly the best in the school." the blue haired boy next to Barriss explained.

"Really now? Well, he seems to have more arrogance than dueling skills." Barriss said. "Ah, but where are my manners? I'm Barriss. Barriss Offee."

"Syrus Truesdale." the bluenette replied, shaking hands with Barriss.

Right below them, in the VIP seats for Academy faculty members and important guests, a few teachers were talking about these new students. Even Pegasus was there.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crop this year." One of the teachers said.

"Yes, indeed." Another teacher agreed.

Also right next to them, another teacher sat there silent not paying attention to the other teachers' talk. He's male, but could easily be mistaken as a woman if you didn't know who he was. He wore a blue blazer similar to Chazz but had some gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He also had his blonde hair in a ponytail and wore makeup. This was Dr. Vellian Crowler, headmaster of the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm.

"Well, there's still the matter of those two Jedi Padawan applicants. I know that they are beginners, but I think that I will handle the duel pertaining to miss Offee." Crowler said.

"But, sir, if you're the one she's dueling, which exam deck will you use?" the first teacher asked.

"Sirs, if I may interject?" Luminara asked. "You may think that she's crazy for this, but my Padawan requested that her examiner duel her using their personal deck. She said something about wanting to truly test the efficiency of her deck."

Crowler and the other teachers looked at the Jedi with only one thing on their minds. She was right. That idea IS crazy. Yet at the same time, Crowler also felt that such a duel would be satisfying for both of them. And he had this gut feeling that Barriss might even win against him.

"Very well, then. I accept the terms of this duel." Crowler said in agreement.

Once he had left, Luminara looked back to the arena.

" _Barriss, I hope you know what you're getting into."_

Back with Barriss and Syrus, the black haired boy from earlier walked towards them. He wore a proud smirk, clearly happy about his win.

"Hello there, you did great in your duel! You might even be the second best in the whole school!" Barriss called, praising the boy

"Thank you. I am Bastion Misawa." the black haired boy nodded, even though he was a bit put off by Barriss' mask.

"Syrus Truesdale ."

"And I'm..."

 **"Barriss Offee, please report to Dueling Field # 4."** The PA announced again. **"Barriss Offee, to Dueling Field # 4."**

"That's me! Best not keep them waiting." Barriss said as she got ready to go. "Wish me luck, guys."

"Wait! Before you go, what did you mean by me being the second best duelist at the school? Who's the first?" Bastion asked.

Barriss looked back at the British boy, not really knowing the answer to that. So, she just answered as honestly as possible. And by that, I mean she decided to be blunt this time.

"I don't know. But I'm certainly hoping to one day rise up to the highest ranks." Barriss replied.

She then continued her way down to the arena, knowing that this was going to be a tough duel. Especially since it was her first ever duel since she built her deck.

On the field, Dr. Crowler was prepped and ready to Duel. The duel disk he was equipped with looked as though it was crafted into his blazer. The part that held his graveyard and deck slots was strapped to his chest, while the duel tray looked as though it was being held up like a guitar. In fact, the duel tray itself looked almost like a rock guitar itself. Barriss rose up from a platform and was on the duel field. The young Padawan was clearly disturbed at the sight of a man wearing makeup.

"Alright, test time!" Crowler snapped as he looked at Barriss. "So, miss, your name?"

"Uh, Barriss. Barriss Offee."

"Well, Barriss Offee, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler; Department Chair, Head of the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm and Techniques Professor here at Duel Academy."

"My goodness, then you must be quite the experienced duelist. I hope to give you a challenge in this exam, doctor." Barriss said, bowing in respect.

"While I might be an exceptional duelist, I know for certain that there are far greater ones than me out there. Such as Yugi Moto, or Seto Kaiba." Crowler replied. "Now then, let's begin! Duel Vest on!"

The machine activated, and Crowler drew five cards. Barriss, of course, was impressed by this interesting piece of machinery.

"My goodness, that's a beautiful piece of dueling equipment, doctor! How do I get one of those?" Barriss asked.

"Oh, a lot of hard work, dedication, and high marks." Crowler replied.

"Well then, I'm ready to begin!" Barriss said, activating her Duel Disk.

" **Let's Duel!"** Crowler yelled.

" **Let's rev it up!"** Barriss cried.

 _ **(Crowler: 8000)**_

 _ **(Barriss: 8000)**_

High up in the stadium where two Obelisk Blue's, one male and one female. The male was in the white variant of the male uniform while the girl was in the normal female uniform, a white and blue blazer, blue mini-skirt and blue high-heels she was also wearing light blue Dueling gloves. The guy had dark blue hair and grey eyes while the girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes

"Man, who would've thought that a Jedi would actually be interested in Duel Monsters? You think there's something more going on here than meets the eye?" the girl asked.

"Maybe Alexis. I'm just hoping that the Padawan might be able to keep up and possibly be a worthy opponent." the dark blue haired man replied with his neutral face.

"I'll start us off," said Crowler as he drew his sixth card. "And I'll start by placing two cards face-down."

Two face-down cards appeared on Crowler's field.

"And next, I play the Spell Card known as Heavy Storm! This card will destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field!"

Suddenly, a huge wind picked up, forcing Barriss to try and shield herself from the wind. Heck, it was so strong, it shattered Crowler's two face-down cards like glass. But this move confused our young masked Heroine.

"Why would you destroy your own Trap cards like that?" Barriss asked.

"Because, young student, I needed the sacrifices. Those trap cards were two copies of the card known as Statue of the Wicked! And when they're sent to the Graveyard from my field, I can summon two Wicked Tokens to my side of the field; one for each destroyed trap card!" Crowler explained.

That's when two incredibly grotesque reptilian creatures appeared on Crowler's field.

"Crowler must be using his own deck in this duel." The boy with glasses said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy Crowler wiping the floor with that kid. I just wish they treated all the other second–rate duelists that apply at this academy the same way." Chazz chuckled.

"This is so not good." Alexis said "Crowler doesn't normally use his personal deck against newbies like this."

"I just hope we get to see that legendary rare card Crowler had stashed in that deck of his." Zane said.

Barriss didn't like this. She knew enough about Duel Monsters to know that to summon stronger monsters that are a high level, you needed to tribute low level monsters. And Crowler has two low level monsters out. That could only mean that he was gearing up to summon an incredibly powerful monster.

" _I don't like this. And something tells me that I'm in for a world of hurt."_ Barriss thought to herself.

"And now, I tribute my two Wicked Tokens in order to summon my most powerful monster! My Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler declared.

His two token monsters were engulfed in a vortex, and in their place, a new monster appeared. It was a giant man made out of old rusted metals and gears, coloured a deep rusted brown with giant clawed hands and a single red eye shining from under it's spartan-like helmet.

 _ **(Ancient Gear Golem: Machine-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 3000)**_

"That's it, that's his legendary card!" Alexis gasped "The Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Now it looks like we're about to find out what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

Up in the VIP stand, the Jedi who were watching were visibly on edge. Barriss was now up against the strongest and rarest monster in Crowler's deck. Not only does it have 3000 attack points, but it also has piercing damage and is immune to trap cards during the battle phase! Each member of the council, and even those who aren't on the council, had various thoughts on the matter.

 _"This is not good…"_ thought Obi-Wan.

 _"A bad situation, this is. But find a way, Padawan Offee can!"_ Yoda thought confidently.

 _"Barriss…"_ Luminara thought in worry.

 _"And she hasn't even gotten the chance to Synchro summon yet! But if she can pull one off, then I'm certain that she can win this thing!"_ Mace thought to himself.

 _"This is most unforeseen and troublesome."_ Shaak thought to herself.

 _"It looks as though Crowler has this duel won."_ Ki-Adi-Mundi mentally added.

 _"If that he-she-thing wasn't using his personal deck, Barriss might have been able to win this thing."_ master Plo thought in disappointment at Crowler. _"But, then again, Barriss did ask for him to use his personal deck so that she might get the full Duel Monsters experience."_

 _"Come on, Barriss, you can do it!"_ Anakin mentally cheered.

 _"Don't give up, Barriss! No matter what happens, don't give up!"_ Ahsoka mentally added.

As they watched the duel, no one noticed a mark appearing on Anakin and Ahsoka's right forearms, showing clear through the fabric covering them. No one, that is, except the creator of Duel Monsters himself.

 _"Ahsoka and Anakin… they're both Signers!"_ Pegasus though in surprise.

He quickly and discreetly got out his PDA, and ran a quick scan of their marks. Once completed, the scans showed the stone slabs that had their individual Dragons.

 _"It looks like Ahsoka is the Signer for the Ancient Fairy Dragon, while Anakin is the partner of the Black-Winged Dragon. Once I get back to Industrial Illusions, I'd better start working on their Dragons along with some other Synchro Monsters and Tuners."_ Pegasus thought to himself.

Back down in the arena, Barriss was staring at the Ancient Gear Golem in awe and slight fear. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was hanging open. But her shocked expression soon changed to a grin at the sight of such a powerful monster.

"My goodness…! He's quite the powerhouse, isn't he?" Barriss asked.

"Indeed, he is. However, the rules forbid me from attacking on my first turn, so next I'll activate the Spell Card, Confiscation! This lets me look at your hand, and send one card to the Graveyard! But in exchange, I must give up one thousand of my Life Points."

 _ **(Crowler: 8000 - 1000 = 7000)**_

Once the card was in effect, holographic images of the cards in Barriss' hand appeared in front of Crowler. He rose an eyebrow at what he saw, as there were several that he didn't recognize. He quickly dismissed this little fact, however, and made his selection.

"While I know of many ways to cripple your next move, I think I'll just send your Sonic Chick to the Graveyard." Crowler said.

The other holograms disappeared while the one showing Sonic Chick shattered like glass, causing Barriss to wince at the slight backlash. But nevertheless, she still sent her card to the Graveyard.

"Well, I'd say you've got a basic understanding of how to play, so I'll end my turn." Crowler said.

" _He's good. He definitely knows the in's and out's of this game, and can quickly think of a strategy on the fly! No wonder he's a techniques professor!"_ Barriss thought to herself. " _But still…"_

"I won't let this stop me! I draw!"

Barriss drew a card from her deck, and looked at it before adding it to her hand. She used to have Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Sonic Chick, Quillbolt Hedgehog, and Double Summon in her hand. Now she has Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, Quillbolt Hedgehog, Double Summon, and Lightning Vortex.

"First, I'm summoning my Junk Synchron in Attack Mode!" Barriss declared.

In a flash of light, a small monster that looked like a humanoid made out of scrap metal and wearing orange clothing and a white scarf appeared. He also seemed to have an engine motor attached to his back.

 _ **(Junk Synchron: Warrior-Type/ Tuner/ DARK/ Level 3/ ATK; 1300/ DEF; 500)**_

"And thanks to his special ability, since I was able to successfully summon him, I can bring back a level two or below monster from my Graveyard to the field! Sonic Chick, take to the streets in Defense Mode!"

In a flash of light, a brand new monster appeared on the field. It looked like a little roadrunner chick with bright pink feathers, big bright green eyes, and a yellow beak. It was wearing a green collar with a bell around its neck, and bright red galoshes. It squeaked a few times before shielding itself with its wings.

 _ **(Sonic Chick: Winged Beast-Type/ EARTH/ Level 1/ ATK; 300/ DEF; 300)**_

While most of the boy students at Duel Academy didn't see the point of summoning such a weak monster, lots of the girl students had hearts in their eyes from seeing such a cute monster.

"And I'm not done yet!" Barriss declared. "Because now I'm activating a Spell card of my own! Double Summon! This card let's me summon another monster in addition to my regular summon or set, so with it I'll summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog to the field!"

Once again, a new monster appeared on Barriss' side of the field. This one looked like an orange hedgehog with bolts sticking out where its quills would be.

 _ **(Quillbolt Hedgehog: Machine-Type/ EARTH/ Level 2/ ATK; 800/ DEF; 800)**_

Now Crowler was just plain confused. Barriss could have used Double Summon to sacrifice her Junk Synchron and Sonic Chick to summon a stronger monster, but instead, she chose to summon another weak monster.

"Tell me, miss Offee, what is the purpose of summoning so many weak monsters all at once? Is there at all a point?" Crowler asked.

In response to this, Barriss smirked.

"Indeed, there is a point to this, doctor. You see, I've recently learned a brand new summoning style created by mister Maximilian Pegasus. A summon style known as Synchro Summoning. But to accomplish this, I needed to summon a Tuner monster and a few other monsters whose levels totaled up to the level of the monster I want to Synchro Summon." Barriss explained.

The engine motor on Junk Synchron's back suddenly started up, and the three monsters flew up into the air, and something strange began to happen.

Junk Synchron transformed from a monster into a trio of green rings that surrounded Sonic Chick and Quillbolt Hedgehog. Then, the two monsters turned into grid lines of their original forms before turning into bright balls of light.

"From the might of three beasts will come forth a bright light, and from this light comes a warrior who defends all!" Barriss intoned.

A pillar of green light erupted from the rings behind her, and a new monster materialized within it.

"I summon the Synchro monster, Junk Gardna in Defense Mode!"

The light disappeared as a new monster appeared on the field with a heavy thud. This monster looked like a humanoid made out of silver and green metal, and he has a pair of shields attached to his arms which were crossed in front of him as he set himself up in Defense Mode.

 _ **(Junk Gardna: Warrior-Type/ Synchro/ EARTH/ Level 6/ ATK; 1400/ DEF; 2600)**_

Back in the stands, Bastion and Syrus along with a boy with dual tone brown hair, were astounded by what they were seeing.

"Synchro what?" Bastion asked in awe.

"I don't know, but I like it! Too cool!" the brown haired boy exclaimed.

And now, back in the arena, Barriss was feeling much more confident in her skills. There was something about dueling that was causing her adrenaline to rise quite a bit.

"And now that my Junk Gardna is on the field, I end my turn." Barriss said.

"Well, miss Offee, I am thoroughly impressed by your performance thus far. But now, it's time for me to make my move." Crowler said as he drew a card.

He added it to his hand, and began to think about his next move.

" _Hmm, I'm not so certain what these Synchro Monsters are capable of, so I'll have to tread carefully."_ out loud Crowler said "I place one card face-down,"

A card appeared on Crowler's field.

"And I summon my Ancient Gear Soldier in Attack Mode!"

This time, a smaller and less heavily armored version of Ancient Gear Golem appeared on the field. It was not only smaller and less armored, but it also has a machine gun on its arm.

 _ **(Ancient Gear Soldier: Machine-Type/ EARTH/ Level 4/ ATK; 1300/ DEF; 1300)**_

"And now, I'll attack your Junk Gardna with Ancient Gear Golem! **Go, Mechanized Melee!"** Crowler commanded.

The giant robot's eye began to glow even brighter as it reared back its fist, ready to punch its target to oblivion. And Crowler seemed to know something else as well.

"Oh, and by the way, my golem is immune to spell and trap cards when it attacks, and deals piercing damage when attacking a defense position monster!" Crowler informed.

Ancient Gear Golem launched its attack at Junk Gardna, but Barriss seemed to be ready for it.

"Sorry, doctor, but I activate Junk Gardna's special ability!" Barriss declared. "An ability that switches your Ancient Gear Golem to Defense Mode while simultaneously ending it's attack!"

When she finished explaining, Junk Gardna put his shields together, and intercepted Ancient Gear Golem's attack. The monster then went into a kneeling position as it was forced into Defense Mode.

"Brilliant move, miss Offee. I end my turn."

Back in the VIP stands, several Jedi sighed in relief. Yugi had joined them when the duel began, and even he was relieved to see that Barriss had stopped that attack.

"That was too close! That oversized bucket of bolts almost got to her Life Points!" Anakin said in relief.

"Indeed. And this new style of summoning is quite complex, and yet very simple. It almost makes me want to come out of retirement!" Yugi said.

"Yeah, but this duel is far from over. Barriss is ahead by one thousand Life Points, but only because Crowler used confiscation." Ahsoka said.

Back in the arena, Barriss heard a man chuckling, and grew confused. It didn't sound like Crowler, so she knew it wasn't him. So, she wordlessly drew her next card, and was greeted by the card that Yugi had given her.

" _Hey, it's you!"_

She got a good natured chuckle in response. Barriss' smirked returned as she realized that there was another way she could win this duel.

"Well, doctor, it looks like I'm one step closer to winning this duel! Because I've just drawn this; Mahad the Protector Priest!" Barriss declared, revealing the card to her opponent.

"Now, why would you show me the card you just drew?" Crowler asked.

If possible, Barriss' smirk got even bigger.

"It's Mahad the Protector Priest's special ability! On the turn I draw this card, I can reveal it to my opponent and special summon him to the field!" Barriss explained. "So say hello to my deck's greatest protector!"

She played the card and in a flash of light, a new monster appeared on the field. This one looked the most human out of every monster that has fought so far, appearing to be a full grown adult male human. He looked to be of Egyptian descent with dark skin, and a masculine build. He was wearing a black bodysuit with golden armor over it, and a white tunic with a hood. He also had a golden scepter in his right hand.

He took up a battle stance as he settled into Attack Mode.

 _ **(Mahad the Protector Priest: Spellcaster-Type/ LIGHT/ Level 7/ ATK; 2500/ DEF; 2100)**_

 _"I am ready to fight whenever you are, Barriss!"_ Mahad declared.

Although, Barriss was the only one who could hear him, so she just nodded.

"Alright, now I'll destroy that Ancient Gear Soldier! **Mahad, attack with Magic Blast!"** Barriss intoned.

The Egyptian priest nodded, and flew up above the mechanical warrior. Raising his scepter, Mahad focused his magic energy into it, and fired a blast of condensed magic at the Ancient Gear Soldier. But once again, it looks like Crowler has a plan.

"That might have worked… If not for my trap card! I activate Negate Attack! This trap neutralizes my opponent's attack, and ends the battle phase!" Crowler declared.

As a result of the trap being activated, Mahad's attack was instantly sucked into a vortex and neutralized on the spot. Silently cursing to herself, Barriss ended her turn. She still had Lightning Vortex, but now didn't seem like the right time to use it.

"Well, Barriss, I must admit that this duel has been most interesting. You're the first Academy applicant to ever last this long during a duel against me, and I'm certain you won't be the last." Crowler complimented. "But answer this, why do you wear such a mask? Did something happen to you?"

Barriss sighed as she closed her eyes. She was afraid that someone would ask that question sooner or later, and wasn't quite prepared to answer. However, she figured that she might as well get it over with now while she could. Besides, this would help her learn who she could really trust.

"Well, if you really must know," Barriss reached up and took hold of her mask. "Look at my face, and you will see why."

She removed her mask, causing Crowler and everyone else who was watching to either gasp, recoil back in horror, scrunch up their faces in disgust, or do a combination of the three. A few had more notable reactions. Zane actually showed some form emotion, Syrus nearly puked, the brown haired boy known as Jaden looked like he was gonna have a heart attack, and Alexis covered her mouth as she tried not to cry.

"This is the work of an assassin who was ordered to kill me in the goriest possible way! He would have done more to me, but my Master along with a few others managed to stop him just in the nick of time. And as such, this mask was constructed to aid in the healing process." Barriss explained, even though it hurt to talk with her mask off.

She re placed her mask, and got back into the zone.

"Now you know why I wear this mask. Let us continue our duel, and not dwell on the past!" Barriss insisted.

While Crowler was appalled by the actions taken against this young Padawan, he understood that she didn't want to dwell on bad memories. So he got his game face back on.

"Very well, then. My move!"

Crowler drew a card, and smirked as he saw it was exactly what he needed.

"I'll start by activating the Spell card known as Pot of Greed! When this card is played, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my deck, and add them to my hand!" Crowler declared.

The card appeared on Crowler's field before shattering when Crowler drew his cards. And boy, what a draw it must have been, because his grin is becoming a bit unsettling.

"Now I activate the Spell card, Polymerization! With it, I fuse my Ancient Gear Golem with my Ancient Gear Soldier and the Ancient Gear Engineer that's in my hand!"

The three monsters were engulfed in a flash of light as a new monster began to take form on Crowler's field.

"You should be honored, Barriss! Very few get to witness the coming of my deck's most powerful monster! **Witness the creation of my most powerful beast; the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"**

The light died down to reveal that the old Ancient Gear Golem had gotten a major upgrade. He was bigger, had stronger sharper armor, and the lower half of his body was like that of a robotic horse making it resemble a centaur from Greek mythology. In place of his left hand was a giant clawed gauntlet that had twin cog gears sticking out of it, and spikes jutting out of his front kneecaps.

 _ **(Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem: Machine-Type/ Fusion/ EARTH/ Level 10/ ATK; 4400/ DEF; 3400)**_

"Oh dear! I've seen some pretty big machines in my life, but that behemoth definitely takes the cake!" " _And it probably ate it too!"_ Barriss gasped/thought.

 _"Barriss, when his monster attacks, don't activate Junk Gardna's ability. Trust me when I say that my own ability will help you more."_ Mahad instructed.

While she was confused by these instructions, Barriss knew that Mahad must have a plan. So she just nodded in acceptance, especially after reading more of his card's text.

"And now, my monster will destroy your priest! **Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, attack with Centaurian Blitzkrieg!"** Crowler commanded.

The giant mech did as instructed, but as it thrust its clawed hand forward, Crowler failed to notice that Mahad had begun chanting something. The attack impacted with the priest and the ground around him, kicking up a cloud of dust that obscured him from view. Barriss grunted and tried to shield herself from the backlash.

 _ **(Barriss: 8000 - 1900 = 6100)**_

"Whoa, that was a direct hit!" the boy with glasses from before exclaimed.

"No way could her monster have survived, eh Chazz?" the other boy asked.

Chazz didn't answer. He was just grinning at the prospect of this "slacker" getting pummeled by Crowler. Even if the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm headmaster was actually showing her respect.

" _Looks like the slacker's gonna go down hard! With the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem on the field, Crowler's got this in the bag!"_ Chazz mentally stated.

But Crowler wasn't so sure that this would be an easy victory. He narrowed his eyes as he knew that something was wrong. There was a chance for Barriss to prevent her Protector Priest from being destroyed, and yet she didn't.

" _Why didn't she activate her Junk Gardna's ability when she had the chance?"_ Crowler mentally asked himself.

The dust began to clear, and the good doctor's eyes widened in shock. As did everyone else's.

Mahad was still on the field! But he was now semi transparent as if it were just his soul on the field instead of his whole self! That didn't make any sense!

"How is your monster still on the field!? I destroyed him!" Crowler asked/exclaimed.

Barriss smirked as a card was ejected from her deck and placed into her hand.

"True, you destroyed my priest. But in doing so, you activated one of his other special abilities!" Barriss declared. "When Mahad the Protector Priest is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon from my deck on Dark Magician!"

As our young Padawan was explaining this, all in the audience watched in awe as Mahad's soul was engulfed in a flash of bright light. And when it died down, it revealed Barriss' Dark Magician in all his glory. But this one was different from Yugi's or Arcana's.

Instead of being dressed in purple with lavender trim and holding a light green wizard's staff or red with gold trim, tan skin, and a dark green staff, this version was wearing an outfit that was black where the purple would be with the trim being white instead of lavender, and his shoulder pads were sharper and more tribal looking. Even his staff had the same color scheme. His hair was also white as the purest snowfall while his skin was literally as pale as a ghost's.

He spun his staff a few times before crossing his arms and settling himself in Attack Mode.

 _ **(Dark Magician: Spellcaster-Type/ DARK/ Level 7/ ATK; 2500/ DEF; 2100)**_

The whole crowd was stunned into silence. Barriss had just summoned a monster that was a living legend among Duel Monsters. The Dark Magician's face was stoic, and his eyes reflected experience and great wisdom. Even the Jedi who were watching were impressed.

"According to the Battle City and Duelist Kingdom tournaments, that card is Yugi's ace." Kit Fisto commented.

"Indeed he is. Though, I've never seen a variant like that one before." Yugi said.

And Ahsoka was having a bit of a fangirl moment.

"THIS IS JUST TOO COOL!" she squealed.

Back on the field, Crowler was definitely impressed by this move, and was glad to be dueling against such a powerful spellcaster monster. He knew that Barriss would be a tough opponent, but never did he think she'd pull a stunt like this.

"Well, I must admit, that was quite unexpected. But as strong as the Dark Magician is, my monster still has him beat with an attack point total of forty four hundred! You'll need to do better than that if you want to win!" Crowler said. "I end my turn."

"Then it's my draw!"

Barriss drew a card, and gasped as she saw it was one that would definitely come in handy. But she knew that first she'd have to get rid of Crowler's monster.

"I guess now is the right time to use it." she mused. "I play a spell; Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field! So, say goodbye to your Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!"

She discarded Speed Warrior from her hand, and lightning rained down on the field. It struck all around causing the people in the stands to duck and attempt to shield themselves. Finally, a larger bolt of lightning struck the Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, turning it into scrap metal before it shattered like glass!

Crowler shielded himself from the backlash, but he wasn't all that worried.

"Congratulations on destroying my monster, but I activate his special ability! When Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem is destroyed, I'm allowed to special summon one Ancient Gear Golem directly from my Graveyard, ignoring its summoning conditions! Rise up once again, Ancient Gear Golem!"

In a bright flash of light, the aforementioned monster rose up from the ground as new as the turn it was summoned. Quite the deadly and useful combo, don't you think?

 _ **(Ancient Gear Golem: Machine-Type/ Effect/ EARTH/ Level 8/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 3000)**_

Barriss remained calm. All she needed to do was wait one turn. One more turn, and she could turn this duel around.

"A very brilliant counter, doctor Crowler." she complimented. "I end my turn."

"Very well, then. I draw!"

A card was ejected from his Duel Vest, and added to his hand. It was also a card that he could use.

"Next, I'll activate the field spell, Geartown!" Crowler declared.

He played the card, and the whole field began to change dramatically. A whole town made of gears and machine parts sprung up, making it look like a scrap yard that got recycled. And Barriss knew this couldn't be good.

"What is this?" Barriss asked.

"Geartown. And with its effect, all Ancient Gear monsters can be tribute summoned with one less tribute than they would normally require!" Crowler explained. "And seeing as how your Junk Gardna can easily have my monster switched to Defense Mode, I can't attack this turn. So, it's your move."

Barriss looked a bit unsure. Because of Geartown, Crowler could easily sacrifice only one monster to bring another monster like Ancient Gear Golem to the field. Her only chance was to draw the right card.

" _Remember Yugi's teachings, Barriss! Believe in your deck!"_ she thought to herself. " _Heart of the Cards… guide me!"_

With her eyes closed, Barriss slowly drew her next card. And when she opened her eyes, they widened in surprise and happiness.

"I believed… and the cards came through for me…!" Barriss breathed.

She looked back at Crowler, and her smirk returned.

"Alright, doctor, it's time for me to win this duel! First I activate the Spell card, Raigeki! And with this card, I can destroy every monster card on your field whether they are face-up or not! Barriss declared.

" **WHAT!?"** Crowler gasped in shock.

An even stronger bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens, and easily disintegrated the Ancient Gear Golem. Crowler could only stare in shock as his best card was once again destroyed, and there was nothing he could do to stop it!

"And I'm not done yet! Because now I'm summoning Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode!" Barriss declared.

This new monster resembled a living pink and white colored nitrous oxide tank with arms, legs, and a face.

 _ **(Nitro Synchron: Machine-Type/ Tuner/ FIRE/ Level 2/ ATK; 300/ DEF; 100)**_

"But he won't be around for long, because I'm tuning my level two Nitro Synchron with my level six Junk Gardna!"

The two monsters leapt into the air, where Nitro Synchron became green rings that surrounded Junk Gardna.

"Out of two will come one, and from one will come great cosmic might!" Barriss intoned.

As Junk Gardna became grid lines before turning into stars, that mark that appeared on Barriss' arm before reappeared. She may not have noticed it yet, but Pegasus certainly did. And boy was he happy to see that the Jedi made the right choice in giving Barriss those cards.

A pillar of light erupted from behind Barriss as she called upon her newest monster.

" **Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"**

A brand knew Synchro Monster appeared from out of the light pillar, and it certainly looked a lot stronger than any of the other monsters she may have used before. It was a streamlined, aerodynamic looking Dragon with tattered looking wings, long arms with five clawed fingers, a long neck, and a sharp prong at the end of its tail. It was primarily colored white with cyan blue accents, small yellow eyes, and it had purple bio jewels in its chest and shoulders.

The Dragon spun a bit before spreading its wings and roaring with power, sprinkling bits of star dust all over the area.

 _ **(Stardust Dragon: Dragon-Type/ Synchro/ WIND/ Level 8/ ATK; 2500/ DEF; 2000)**_

All of those watching were astounded by the appearance of this majestic beast. Even the ever stoic Mace Windu and Zane Truesdale were having a difficult time containing their awe. And Barriss was in just as much awe as the others.

" _I've never seen a more beautiful creature in all of my life!"_ she thought to herself.

But she had no time to dwell on this. She had to finish this duel so that she could get to Duel Academy. And that's what she was going to do!

"I suggest that you brace yourself, doctor, because you're about to be in a world of hurt! GO, DARK MAGICIAN! ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY WITH DARK MAGIC ATTACK!"

The Dark Magician twirled his staff in a flashy manner before launching a spinning stream of dark magic at doctor Crowler. The Obelisk headmaster had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pain as the attack hit home.

 _ **(Crowler: 7000 - 2500 = 4500)**_

"And let's not forget, Stardust Dragon still hasn't attacked. **Stardust Dragon, UNLEASH YOUR FURY! COSMIC FLARE!"** Barriss commanded.

The Dragon reared back its head as it took a breath. It then fired a blast of dusty looking fire at Crowler which hit him dead on! Crowler grunted from the pain and backlash the attack caused.

 _ **(Crowler: 4500 - 2500 = 2000)**_

"ALRIGHT! WAY TO GO, BARRISS!" Ahsoka cheered.

"Incredible!" Luminara said in awe.

"It appears as though luck just isn't on your side today, doctor. I end my turn." Barriss said.

Wordlessly, Crowler drew his next card and was sorely disappointed at what he'd drawn. It was his second Ancient Gear Golem. Even with Geartown active, Crowler wouldn't be able to play it without a sacrifice. So he did the only logical thing.

"I pass. I can't do anything this turn." Crowler said.

"Well then, I draw! And it's time for me to end this! **STARDUST DRAGON, ERADICATE THE REST OF HIS LIFE POINTS!"** Barriss commanded.

Stardust was more than happy to oblige, and struch at Crowler using its deadly claws. The Obelisk Blue headmaster didn't even flinch as he lost the duel. He just accepted this loss with as much dignity as he could muster.

 _ **(Crowler: 2000 - 2500 = 0000)**_

"Not bad for a first duel, I'd say." Barriss said as the holograms disappeared.

The whole arena erupted into a roar of cheers as the students and faculty alike applauded such a spectacular duel. Even Crowler was smiling despite his loss.

"Very well done, Barriss Offee! We welcome you with open arms into Duel Academy's Obelisk Blue ranks!" Crowler congratulated.

"Thank you, doctor Crowler. And, if I may, why is it that you wear makeup?" Barriss asked.

"Let's just say I'm still paying for an old bet I lost." Crowler sheepishly replied.

Not wanting to know what the bet was, Barriss just nodded in acceptance. She knew only one thing for sure, and that's the fact that she was going to Duel Academy! There were sure to be many challenges ahead, but she'd take them in stride!

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	5. Chapter 4

_*****I still own nothing to do with Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, or Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds!*****_

* * *

 _ **Arrival at the Academy: Duel Between the Arrogant Snob and the Masked Healer!**_

* * *

Currently on a ship that had been generously supplied by the Jedi, the new and returning students of Duel Academy were waiting in anticipation to arrive. Many of them were conversing with their friends while Barriss was just trying to get a bit of peace and quiet on the main deck.

She was currently wearing a modified version of the Obelisk Blue girl's uniform and had her brand new Obelisk Blue Duel Disk strapped to her left arm. Her outfit consisted of an inverted version of the Obelisk Blue girl's jacket, being blue with white accents, a dark blue skirt with black shorts underneath, white fingerless gloves that went halfway up her forearms, and a pair of blue high top shoes. She also wore a belt that had her deck holster along with her three Lightsabers clipped to it.

But the reason she was trying to seclude herself in this ship was because she was busy trying to figure out what that mark on her arm was, and what it means.

" _I doubt that it's a birthmark, as I only just got it. And it's certainly not a tattoo. In fact, it only appeared after I summoned Stardust Dragon for the first time."_ Barriss thought to herself.

"Hey, what are you doing all alone up here?"

Barriss yelped and jumped about three feet in the air at the sound of her friend's voice, and turned around to see Ahsoka walking towards her. Unlike Barriss, who was wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform, Ahsoka was wearing the girl's uniform for the Ra Yellow students, and had a Ra Yellow Duel Disk strapped to her right arm since she is left handed.

 _ **(At least I THINK Ahsoka is left handed. Correct me if I'm wrong.)**_

She wore an unzipped white and yellow sleeveless jacket that showed the auburn shirt she wore underneath, a golden yellow skirt, and yellow high tops. She also still wears the auburn fingerless gloves that went to just below her elbows. She also decided to keep the leggings from her old Jedi uniform, not trusting the boys at the Academy to refrain from hitting on her. Clipped to her belt was her deck holster along with her Lightsaber and Shoto.

"Ahsoka, please don't sneak up on me when I'm deep in thought! You know I hate that!" Barriss demanded, clutching her hand where her rapidly beating heart was.

Ahsoka laughed sheepishly at her friend's outburst.

"Sorry, but I've been looking all over for you. What's got you so down?" Ahsoka asked.

In response to this, Barriss looked down at the mark on her arm. It looked so much like a Dragon's head, but it certainly doesn't look like any Dragon she's ever seen.

"I needed to be alone so I could think. This mark on my arm is very confusing, and I need to figure out what it means." Barriss explained.

"You have a mark too?" Ahsoka asked.

The Mirialan girl looked at her friend like she had asked something stupid.

"What do you mean 'too'? Are you saying…" Barriss trailed off.

As if understanding what she was trying to say, Ahsoka raised her left arm, and removed her glove. There, on her forearm, was a crimson red mark that looked like a Dragon's arm or foot complete with talons. And it certainly was enough to surprise Barriss.

"Yeah. I have a mark too. It just appeared during your duel against Doctor Crowler, but I didn't pay it any mind at the time." Ahsoka said.

"Do you think that these marks are connected somehow?" Barriss asked.

That notion got the girls to thinking. If these marks really are connected somehow, then there must be a legend behind them or something. But if there is, then what is it?

They had no further time to think about this, as Fives began to speak over the intercom.

"Attention, students, we will be arriving at Duel Academy in exactly ten minutes. Please make sure you have all your valuables, and prepare for landing."

"Well, I guess we'll have to figure out what these marks mean later." Ahsoka sighed as she replaced her glove. "Let's get our things together, and get ready for one heck of a school year!"

Barriss nodded, feeling excited about learning more about this game. So, she got up and followed her friend to collect their things. They certainly had one heck of a semester ahead of them, and Barriss was determined to learn all she could!

And who knows? Maybe she'll find the others who bear these strange marks.

* * *

 _ *****Ten Minutes Later…*****_

* * *

Once the shuttle had landed, the students began disembarking in an orderly fashion. Mostly due to the Clone Troopers that were acting as security. Although, the students were still plenty excited to be here, and were ready to become the best duelists they could be.

"Thank you for the ride, gentlemen." Barriss said, bowing her head.

"Anytime, commander. And good luck in class." Fives replied.

And with that, the two Padawans walked on to join the other students who were gathered in front of a makeshift stage of sorts. And standing in front of the podium was a bald man with tan skin, a grey beard, and wearing a darker version of the Slifer Red blazer; almost maroon in color. Even Dr. Crowler was up there.

" _I see that the boss of this school holds the Slifer Red students in very high regard."_ Barriss thought to herself.

"Welcome, Elite Duelists." The bald man greeted. "I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."

Barriss hated to admit it, but she was nodding off as the speech continued but couldn't help it. She waited and tried to continue listening to Sheppard's speech.

"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course." He finished with a slight chuckle.

The students left on that note, heading for a stand that was handing students their standard Academy gear. Things like PDAs with a built in GPS to find their dorms, for example. As they walked off, Barriss and Ahsoka managed to join up with Syrus and Jaden.

"Hey, Barriss, nice to see you again!" Jaden said with a big grin.

"Hello again, boys. Good to see you both again too!" Barriss replied.

"And you are…?" Syrus asked, having noticed Ahsoka.

"I'm a Padawan learner like Barriss. I'm Ahsoka Tano."

"Syrus Truesdale." the vertically challenged boy replied, bowing in respect.

"And I'm Jaden Yuki, the next King of Games!" Jaden added enthusiastically.

Ahsoka grinned at the boy's introduction. She already liked this guy, even though they just met. And from the look of things, Barriss also already thought of Jaden as a friend. There was something about this guy that just made it hard not to like him. Syrus wasn't a bad guy either.

"So, Barriss, are you and Ahsoka in Slifer Red too?" Jaden asked.

"Hmm, blue jacket and yellow buttons, blue and yellow Duel Disks… nope! I'm afraid I'm in blue, and Ahsoka is yellow." Barriss said in a joking manner.

This caused Jaden to blush a bit due to embarrassment, and scratch the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh, right." he said, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, well, well, I thought it was a bit noisy over here." said a familiar voice.

Our group snapped out of their conversation to see Bastion in a Ra Yellow boy's blazer walking over to them. In his hand was a pair of PDAs, but he was smirking in pride.

"Good to see some familiar faces before we all go our separate ways." Bastion said.

"Hello, Bastion. I'd like you to meet my best friend and fellow Padawan Learner, Ahsoka Tano." Barriss introduced. "Be careful of what you say around her, though, as she can be a bit snippy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ahsoka said playfully. "Anyway, it's very nice to meet you, Bastion."

"The pleasure's all mine, miss Tano." Bastion replied. "It's always a pleasure to meet a fellow Ra Yellow freshman at this Academy. Anyway, I was instructed to give these to you two. They have GPS systems with the coordinates to your respective dormitories programmed into them."

The two Padawans took their respective PDAs before going their separate ways. But not before agreeing to check out the school grounds after getting settled in.

But when Barriss got to her dorm, she was absolutely floored.

The thing might as well have been a freaking mansion! It was huge and resembled an olden day palace of sorts. The walls were painted blue with the window sills being white, and the whole place just seemed indescribably luxurious.

"If this is what the outside looks like, then the interior must be paradise…!" Barriss gasped.

She quickly got over her shock and went inside, following her GPS to find her room. Apparently, she was going to have a roommate, and wanted to make a good impression. So, she was practicing her introduction.

"Hello, I am Barriss Offee. A pleasure to meet you, and I hope that we can be friends." she recited to herself before sighing. "No, no, that's too formal! Okay, just calm down. Don't force it, just let the intro happen."

Pretty soon, she came to a stop at a door that was painted white instead of blue, and had the number 375 engraved on it. From what Barriss could tell, underneath the paint the door was made from very fine spruce wood.

"Well, here we go. Behind this door is a possible new friend or your greatest enemy." Barriss gulped before adding "I really hope it's the former."

Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves before opening the door to reveal… a Sith Species!?

It's true, standing in front of one of the beds and now looking directly at Barriss was a female member of the Sith Species. Her skin was a fiery red-orange color with a single horn-like growth on each side of her face where her cheek bones would be, her eyes were the traditional yellow color of the Sith, and she had long raven black hair done up in a french braid. She was wearing the traditional Obelisk Blue girl's uniform, only black where the white would be, and a deck holster and Lightsaber were clipped to her belt.

Barriss gasped and took an involuntary step back as she gasped in shock. She'd heard of the Sith Species, but never in her lifetime did she think she'd see one in real life. That's when the Sith girl did something totally unexpected.

She ran over to Barriss and engulfed her in a back breaking hug.

"Hi! I'm Laura. Laura Mackowski. I'm your new roommate for our time here at Duel Academy!" she said cheerfully.

Now this was very strange behavior that Barriss was witnessing. From her past experiences against Sith like Dooku and Ventress, she'd half expected this girl to be cunning, sarcastic, and ruthlessly trying to kill her for being a Jedi. And yet, here she is being hugged by said Sith Species.

Which in turn leads to a new problem for Barriss.

"Laura… choking! Not breathing!" gasped Barriss as she struggled to breathe.

Laura looked up at her new roommate to see that her face was changing from olive green to a very intriguing shade of purple. So, she wisely released her grip, allowing Barriss to inhale large gulps of air.

"Sorry about that. I tend to get a little excited when meeting new people." Laura said sheepishly. "I wanted to make a good impression, since I know that Jedi can be wary of us Sith. But not all Sith hate the Jedi. Some of us actually want peace between our two factions."

As Barriss caught her breath, she found herself even more surprised by this Sith girl's speech. While it was true that she is a bit wary of the Sith as a whole, she couldn't sense any hate directed at her from the Sith - no, from Laura.

Smiling, Barriss dusted herself off and began to speak.

"It's quite alright. I understand where you are coming from. In all honesty, I thought you were going to try and kill me as soon as you sensed that I was a Jedi. Why don't we start this intro over?" Barriss extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Barriss Offee, and I am your new roommate."

Laura smiled and shook Barriss' hand.

"I'm Laura Mackowski, very nice to meet you too, Barriss. I'm already done unpacking, but I haven't picked my bed yet. I wanted you to have first dibs."

"Thank you, Laura. Hey, once I've settled in, I'm going to check out the Academy grounds with a friend of mine. Would you like to come along?" Barriss asked.

"Sure! Maybe you'll even be able to see my deck in action some time." Laura replied.

And with that, Barriss placed her book bag on her chosen bed, the one by the window, and started to unpack. Since Jedi don't normally care much for material possessions, it didn't take long for her to unpack. And once she was done, she and Laura began to head off to find Ahsoka so they could check out the school.

Luckily, Ahsoka had found them instead of the other way around. And though she nearly lashed out at the sight of Laura, a few good words from Barriss were enough to quell her anxiety.

The two Blues and one Yellow walked around until they entered a large room, obviously a Duel Arena. Barriss had a large grin on her face and was about to ask Ahsoka for a Duel so she could try this place out, when she saw two kids wearing Blue Blazers talking to one another.

"What's a Ra Reject doing here? This is our turf!" One of the Blue's said when he noticed them a few seconds later.

Barriss and company looked at the Blue and saw that it was the glasses wearing guy who always hung around that punk named Chazz. We'll just call him Larry. Speaking of whom, he almost immediately seemed to recognize Barriss.

"Hey, you're the girl who beat Crowler." Larry said.

"Indeed. And who might you be?" the Padawan asked.

But Larry either didn't hear, or just chose to flat out ignored the question. Instead, he turned around to face someone.

"Hey, Chazz! It's the girl who beat Crowler!" Larry shouted at the stands.

Barriss, Laura, and Ahsoka looked up at the stands and saw another boy wearing a blue uniform with raven hair. Barriss recognized him as Chazz and instantly wanted to pound his face in for the arrogant 'superior-than-thou' smirk on his face.

" _Something about this guy reminds me an awful lot about Tarkin. And I mean that in the absolute worst possible way."_ Barriss thought to herself.

Before Barriss could say anything, Chazz began to do something that was bound to put him in a world of hurt.

"What's this Ra Reject doing in Obelisk territory? She should go back to where all Ras and Slifers belong; loser land!" Chazz said arrogantly.

"WHAT!? I'll have you know that I could kick your sorry ass six ways to Sunday, if I wanted to!" Ahsoka growled, clearly angered by that comment.

"Hey, watch who you're mouthing off to, girl!" said the other boy, who we shall now call Dave.

"Yeah! We'll have you know that Chazz will one day be the next King of Games!" Larry added.

Barriss simply smirked at that.

"I'm afraid that's quite impossible, gentlemen. For you see, only one who can defeat Yugi Moto in a duel can obtain that title. And Yugi has already promised to one day duel me with that title on the line." Barriss explained, riling up the boys.

"I can't believe this! I was expecting to get that kind of lip from a Slifer Slacker or a Ra Reject, but from a fellow Obelisk!? Who do you think you are!?" Chazz said in utter outrage.

"What's going on here?" A voice suddenly called, interrupting any further arguments.

They all turned to see Alexis Rhodes walking up to them with two other girls flanking her. One of them had dull orange hair that reached her chin with similar grey eyes as Alexis'. The other girl had light black hair done up in a bun with deep brown eyes. Like Alexis, both girls were wearing the standard Obelisk Blue girl's uniform. These two girls are Jasmine and Mindy; students of Duel Academy and long time friends of Alexis Rhodes.

"Forgive me for answering a question with another question, but who are you girls? I don't believe we've met." Barriss asked.

"I'm Alexis Rhodes, and these are my friends, Jasmine and Mindy. We're also Obelisk Blue students, as you can clearly tell from the uniforms." Alexis introduced. "Now, tell me, what exactly is going on here?"

"I was just about to get this Ra Reject off of our turf, that's all." Chazz said, arrogance heavy in his voice.

"Chazz, you need to stop insulting the other houses." Alexis replied.

Chazz scoffed before turning back to Ahsoka.

"What do you say, Reject? Ready to fall to your superior?" he asked.

Ahsoka was burning mad by this point, and so was Laura. No one, especially not some arrogant snob, insults her friends and lives to tell the tale! But before either could do anything, Barriss stepped between them.

"Wait, Ahsoka. I know you're mad right now, but you can't duel against this guy! And not win, at least. You still need to finish fine tuning your deck." Barriss said before adding "So I will duel him in your stead!"

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked in slight worry.

"He hasn't lost once in his last year of Dueling Prep School." Jasmin informed, nodding in warning.

"Yeah. I mean Chazz is, like, one of the strongest Duelist's in the Obelisk Blue First Year class." Mindy added in slight fear.

"As much as I hate to say it, Barriss, these girls are right. Chazz may be arrogant, but he's definitely a decent duelist." Laura said.

Barriss didn't so much as flinch as she inserted her deck into her Duel Disk.

"I appreciate your concern, girls, but I can easily beat this guy blindfolded if I wanted to!" Barriss declared.

" **Let's Duel!"** Chazz declared.

" **Let's rev it up!"** Barriss cried.

 _ **(Chazz: 8000)**_

 _ **(Barriss: 8000)**_

"I'll start us off!" Chazz said, drawing a card. "And I'll start off by summoning Chthonian Soldier in Attack Mode!"

The field hummed to life as a mean looking man in archaic armor wielding a giant sword with a curved blade appeared on Chazz's field.

 _ **(Chthonian Soldier: Warrior-Type/ DARK/ Level 4/ ATK; 1200/ DEF; 1400)**_

"Your move, gang green!" Chazz insulted.

"Okay, now that was hurtful and just plain rude!" Barriss quipped as she drew her sixth card.

She looked at her hand, and saw that she had Quillbolt Hedgehog, Speed Warrior, Nitro Synchron, Miracle's Wake, Ancient Rules, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Nodding to herself, Barriss got ready to take down this guy, knowing that she could win.

"First, I'll place one card face-down," a card appeared on the field. "And next, I'll summon my Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!"

A humanoid warrior wearing a metallic grey armored suit, goggles, and a breathing mask like those who fly fighter jets wear. He was also wearing a pair of roller blades, and was clearly built for speed.

 _ **(Speed Warrior: Warrior-Type/ WIND/ Level 2/ ATK; 900/ DEF; 400)**_

"And now, I activate Speed Warrior's special ability! During the battle phase of the turn he was summoned, his attack points double until the end of the Battle Phase!" Barriss exclaimed.

 _ **(Speed Warrior: ATK; 900 × 2 = 1800)**_

"NOW, SPEED WARRIOR, ATTACK HIS CHTHONIAN SOLDIER! ACCELERATION BLITZ!"

Using his natural speed and agility, Speed Warrior rushed at the Chthonian Soldier and struck him with a fast flurry of punches and kicks. The monster grunted and shattered like glass, causing Chazz to shield himself from the backlash.

 _ **(Chazz: 8000 - 600 = 7400)**_

Chazz smirked from this move.

"Thanks for that, girlie. Because thanks to Chthonian Soldier's effect, you also take the same amount of battle damage I took!" Chazz gloated.

Barriss gritted her teeth as her Life Points went down, but she also knew that she might be at a disadvantage due to Speed Warrior's Attack Points returning to normal.

 _ **(Barriss: 8000 - 600 = 7400)**_

 _ **(Speed Warrior: ATK; 1800 ÷ 2 = 900)**_

"Fine then. I end my turn." Barriss sighed.

"Then it's my move. I draw!"

Chazz looked at his card and smirked arrogantly as he added it to his hand.

"First, I summon my Armed Dragon LV 3 in Attack Mode! But he won't be around for long, because I'm activating two copies of the Spell Card, Level Up! This lets me evolve my Armed Dragon LV 3 to Armed Dragon LV 7!" Chazz declared.

A small orange Dragon with metal armor appeared in the field before it rapidly changed form into a much larger Dragon covered in tougher armor. It roared in challenge as it zeroed in on its prey.

 _ **(Armed Dragon LV 7: Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 7/ ATK; 2800/ DEF; 1000)**_

"And now, my Dragon will crush your weakling warrior!" Chazz declared.

The Dragon roared and launched a concussive blast of air at Speed Warrior. It hit the monster dead on, shattering it like glass, and making Barriss grunt as her Life Points dropped once again.

 _ **(Barriss: 7400 - 2100 - 5300)**_

Barriss knew she'd be in trouble if she did nothing, so she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

"I play my face-down, Miracle's Wake!" her face-down card flipped up to reveal a Trap card. "This allows me to revive a monster that was destroyed this turn! Speed Warrior, return to the field!"

A ray of light shot from the card, and from it emerged the previously destroyed monster. But this time, he settled into defense mode, as to try and prevent Barriss from losing any more Life Points.

 _ **(Speed Warrior: Warrior-Type/ WIND/ Level 2/ ATK; 900/ DEF; 400)**_

"Whatever! All you're doing is delaying the inevitable! You'll see that when you lose!" Chazz declared. "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I end my turn."

"This isn't good." Laura said from the sidelines. "Chazz has barely lost any Life Points while Barriss just lost almost half of hers!"

"Yeah. Unless she can somehow pull out a winner from her deck, like that Dragon of hers, she won't be able to beat Chazz." Alexis added.

"We did warn her." Mindy said.

"Like, yeah. But she didn't listen!" Jasmine added in agreement.

"Have faith, girls. I know it looks bleak, but I know that Barriss can still pull out a win!" Ahsoka said confidently.

Barriss silently drew her next card, and looked at it. It was definitely one that could at least buy her some time.

"First, I'm activating the Spell card, Ancient Rules! With its power, I can special summon a level five or higher monster directly from my hand! And the monster I choose is Red-Eyes Black Dragon; Attack Mode!"

In a flash of light a Dragon with red eyes and a sleek body covered in sharp black armor appeared on the field. It screeched as it settled onto the field.

 _ **(Red-Eyes Black Dragon: Dragon-Type/ DARK/ Level 7/ ATK; 2400/ DEF; 2000)**_

The students that were watching this duel were awestruck. Barriss just summoned a monster that was a well known trump card of the Pro Duelist, Joey Wheeler! Even Laura and the others were impressed, even though it wasn't strong enough to take down the Armed Dragon LV 7.

"Next I'll place one card face-down," once again, a card appeared on the field. "And I'll end my turn by summoning Quillbolt Hedgehog in Defense Mode!"

Once again, the little Hedgehog appeared on the field, ready to help in any way it could.

 _ **(Quillbolt Hedgehog: Machine-Type/ EARTH/ Level 2/ ATK; 800/ DEF; 800)**_

"Ha! Your weak monsters are nowhere near strong enough to beat my Dragon!" Chazz gloated as he drew a card. "And you're out of luck, because I just drew a monster that'll wipe out your Life Points! By tributing my Armed Dragon LV 7, I can special summon from my hand the almighty Armed Dragon LV 10!"

Chazz slammed his card onto his Duel Disk, and his monster began to transform once again. It got a lot bigger, more muscular, and its armor became sharper and stronger than ever before. It flexed its claws and roared so loud, many of the students, Ahsoka included, were forced to cover their ears/montrals or risk going deaf.

 _ **(Armed Dragon LV 10: Dragon-Type/ WIND/ Level 10/ ATK; 3000/ DEF; 2000)**_

Barriss grimaced at the sight of this monster.

"Not good…!" she muttered.

"Not good is right, because now I'm gonna wipe out your monsters right here and now! Armed Dragon, attack her Red-Eyes with Torrent of Destruction!" Chazz ordered

The armored Dragon inhaled deeply, and launched a gust of wind at the black dragon. But Barriss was prepared for something like that, and once again pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

"Sorry, Chazz, but I won't let you! REVEAL THE FACE-DOWN CARD!"

Barriss' card flipped up to reveal…

" **Mirror Force!? OH NO!"** Chazz cried.

"That's right, Chazz! And as I'm certain you already know, Mirror Force takes the impact of your attack and reflects it right back at you!" Barriss declared.

The air blast hit a magical barrier which broke like glass, sending the attack right back at Chazz's monster. It hit home and turned the Dragon into metaphorical Swiss cheese before it shattered like glass. Chazz cursed under his breath, hating that the strongest card in his deck had been destroyed so easily.

"Do you see now?" Barriss asked mockingly. "Power is such a fragile thing."

"Damn it!" Chazz cursed. "I end my turn."

"Then it's time for my draw!"

Barriss drew a new card and added it to her hand.

"Now, I summon my Nitro Synchron in Attack Mode!"

The Nitro Synchron let out a steam whistle as it appeared on the field.

 _ **(Nitro Synchron: Machine-Type/ Tuner/ FIRE/ Level 2/ ATK; 300/ DEF; 100)**_

"But he won't be around for long! Nor will most of my other monsters, because I'm tuning my level two Nitro Synchron with my level two Speed Warrior and my level three Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Barriss declared.

The three monsters flew up into the air, and Nitro Synchron became twin rings. The rings went over Speed Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog, turning them into grid lines before they became stars.

"Turning speed to flames of great power, this mighty warrior burns all who cross his path!" Barriss intoned.

A pillar of light appeared behind Barriss as a new monster appeared on her field.

"I Synchro Summon, Nitro Warrior in Attack Mode!"

This new monster was a green humanoid warrior with horns on his head, and a huge nitrous oxide engine sticking out of his back. He flexed his muscles before settling onto the field.

 _ **(Nitro Warrior: Warrior-Type/ Synchro/ FIRE/ Level 7/ ATK; 2800/ DEF; 1800)**_

Chazz took an involuntary step back. Now that Barriss had two incredibly powerful monsters on the field, his Life Points were gonna take a big dive.

"Now, prepare for your Life Points to take a plunge! Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack his Life Points directly! Inferno Fire Blast!" Barriss commanded.

Red-Eyes gathered dark red energy into its mouth, and shot the blast at Chazz. It hit him dead on, causing the boy to yelp in pain as his Life Points dropped.

 _ **(Chazz: 7400 - 2400 = 5000)**_

"But don't think this is it! Because now, it's Nitro Warrior's turn! ATTACK!"

Nitro Warrior gathered energy into his fist, and charged at the arrogant snob son of a Hutt. He grunted as the attack hit him square in the gut, lowering his Life Points even more than last time.

 _ **(Chazz: 5000 - 2800 = 2200)**_

"And with that, I end my turn."

Several of the students watching were quite surprised by this interesting turn of events. Barriss was beating the supposedly best duelist in the Obelisk Blue Dorm, and was doing so near effortlessly. It was simply incredible!

"Whoa…! This is good…!" Laura gasped in awe before spazzing out. "THIS IS GREAT! THE BEST I'VE SEEN YET! Hey, Ahsoka, didn't you say that you and Barriss have only really recently begun to play Duel Monsters?"

"Uh huh. Only Barriss seems to have a natural talent for the game. It's almost like she becomes an entirely different person when she duels." Ahsoka explained.

"Huh. Kinda makes you wonder what would happen if a Jedi Knight or a Master played this game." Mindy commented.

"Yeah, like, if a Padawan is this good, then the knights and masters must be phenomenal duelists!" Jasmine added.

Alexis didn't say anything. Her face made it clear that she was glad that Barriss was winning. And that seemed to irritate Chazz even more.

"Fine then. It's my draw!"

Chazz drew his card, and knew that it might at least buy him some time.

"I place a card face-down." Chazz said.

A card appeared on his field.

"And that's it."

"Well then, I suppose I should end this, shouldn't I?" Barriss asked, drawing her card.

She looked at it, and saw that it would definitely help her win the duel. But first, she had to get rid of that face-down card.

"Since I don't trust what's on your field, I'll play this Spell card." Barriss said, activating her card. "Mystical Space Typhoon, destroy his face-down card!"

A card with a picture of a blue hurricane on it flipped up onto the field, before a violent wind blew up. It flipped Chazz's card, Torrential Tribute, face-up before shattering it like a piece of glass. The Obelisk Blue student began to panic as his only defense was utterly wiped out.

"And now, I'll finish this! Red-Eyes, destroy the rest of his Life Points!" Barriss ordered.

The Dragon screeched as it obeyed its master. Once again, it fired an unholy red ball of fire at Chazz, and wiped out his Life Points in one foul swoop as the boy screamed in utter outrage.

 _ **(Chazz: 2200 - 2400 = 0000)**_

"And that puts an end to that!" Barriss said as the holograms disappeared.

" **That was awesome, Barriss!"** Ahsoka praised as she ran up to her friend. "And you didn't even need Stardust Dragon!"

"Thank you, Ahsoka." Barriss replied with a smile.

But Chazz and his flunkies were not too happy about Chazz losing.

"You win this round, half-face! But next time won't be so easy!" Chazz declared.

"Well, I'm always up for a rematch, Chazz." Barriss said.

Having said their piece, Chazz, Dave and Larry stalked off. Ahsoka just grinned with a look that clearly said 'somebody sure is a sore loser'.

"That was an awesome duel, Barriss! I can tell that you've got a bright future here at Duel Academy." Alexis praised.

"Thank you very much." Barriss said.

"Well, we better get going. The welcome feasts are going to start soon." Alexis said.

This caught Ahsoka's attention as her ocean blue eyes widened in wonder before she regained her bearings.

"Whoa we get feasts!?" Ahsoka asked with excitement. "I'd better get going! See you later Barriss! You too Laura, Alexis, Jasmin and Mindy!"

"See you in class tomorrow, Ahsoka!" Barriss called as her friend ran off.

"Well, come on girls, or we'll be late for OUR feast." Laura said.

A loud growl caught their attention as Barriss placed a hand on her stomach, blushing as vividly as her olive skin would allow.

"I suppose dueling against Chazz has caused me to work up quite an appetite." Barriss said sheepishly.

The girls all laughed with Barriss joining soon after before heading to the Obelisk Blue mess hall to grab some dinner. They'd need the energy for the trials that lay ahead.

* * *

 _ *****Later That Night…*****_

* * *

"Okay, now I just need to ace all of my classes, become a pro duelist, and help put an end to the Clone Wars. Yup! I'm all set!" Barriss said to herself.

It was nighttime and many of the students were getting ready for bed. Barriss was laying her clothes out for the next day, and had already gotten changed for bed. But Laura didn't seem so sure.

"Boy, I wish I had your confidence. Aren't you even the least bit nervous?" Laura asked.

"To be honest… no. My Master has the utmost faith in me, and I have my friends to support me as well. And with them by my side, I know I can make it to the top of the world!" Barriss replied.

"You're lucky to have such a supportive master." Laura muttered. "We should get some sleep. We've got a full day ahead of us tomorrow."

Barriss nodded and turned out the light. She snuggled under the blanket of her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I tried to write out an original style duel between Laura and Jaden as best I could. It's not my best work, as HERO cards just don't click with me, but I hope you like it anyway.**_

 _ *****I still own nothing to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Star Wars: The Clone Wars!*****_

* * *

 _ **Duel by the Lakeside: Tyrant Reptiles vs. Elemental HEROES!**_

* * *

It was the next morning at Duel Academy and everyone was in class now. Normally, the seating chart would be first years were at the bottom and the higher years going up. But since they still have that dorm color thing going, Blues were at the highest part of the classroom with Yellows at the middle, and Reds at the bottom. Once all of the students were finally seated, the first teacher showed up… which, for some reason, was not Crowler.

No, instead it was a small man that made just about everyone shiver in their seats. He was quite pudgy, and was bald on the top of his head. He also had this air of superiority, and his beady black eyes made you wanna back up as far away as possible.

" _I can already sense that this tiny man is going to be quite a bit of trouble. And not just for me."_ our masked duelist thought to herself.

"Alright everyone, be seated!" the mystery man ordered, cutting off any noisy conversations. "Listen up, because I won't repeat myself; I am your first teacher of the day, Dr. Napoleon Bonaparte, and I teach the different types of cards when Monsieur Crowler is unavailable. Now can anyone tell me the three types of cards in Duel Monsters and their categories? How about you, mademoiselle Rhodes?"

Alexis nodded and stood up.

"Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, and the Trap and Spell cards that can also be monsters or summon token monsters. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter Traps. And Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick–Play, Field, Continuous, Equip and Ritual Cards." she explained.

"Magnifique!" Bonaparte said happily with his French accent. "Well done, Alexis! Of course, I'd expect nothing less from one of my Obelisks!"

"Yes, mister Bonaparte." Alexis responded as she sat back down.

"Now, who should answer the next question?" Bonaparte asked himself.

He subtly scanned the room for any potential victims, but all of the students looked to be paying attention. Even the vast majority of the Slifer Reds seemed to be very attentive today. But that was when he noticed something - or someone - who seemed to be easy prey.

"YOU! MONSIEUR TRUESDALE!"

"Y-Y-YES SIR?" Syrus stuttered as he stood at attention.

"Tell the class what a Field Spell is and what they do! Toot sweet!" Bonaparte commanded.

"A Field Spell is the thing that… affects the thing…"

Barriss inwardly winced at this. Clearly, her short friend has serious confidence issues and is unable to give an oral report in front of others. And from the looks of it, Bonaparte was loving every minute of it.

"HA! Even duelists who are just starting out know about Field Spells!" laughed a random Obelisk Blue student.

This comment caused most of the Obelisk Blues _**(aside from Barriss, Laura, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy)**_ , the Ra Yellows _**(sans Ahsoka and Bastion)**_ , and a few of the Slifer Reds _**(except Jaden)**_ to break out into laughter. Even Bonaparte was grinning at this.

"Sacre Bleu! I should have known better than to select a Slifer Red to answer such a complicated question!" Bonaparte said/mocked.

This mocking and all of the put downs were causing Barriss, Laura, and Ahsoka to clench their fists so hard, their palms almost bled. And Laura was unconsciously tapping into the Dark Side of the Force in her anger, as a single line from the Sith code resonated in her head. Ahsoka was even baring her fangs as her eyes shifted to a more predatory look as her instincts took over.

" _Peace is a lie, there is only passion…"_

"Wait, mister Bonaparte, I know this one! Please, just give me a chance!" Syrus begged.

"SILENCE! I shall give no more chances! Be seated immediately, slacker!" Bonaparte commanded.

With his head bowed in depression, Syrus did as instructed as his depressing thoughts could be heard through the Force by all Force Sensitive students.

" _I am such a failure. I made the Slifers look bad."_

Hearing those thoughts and sensing their friend's raw emotional distress was more than enough to finally send our young duelists over the edge. Even the spirits that were sleeping in their decks were enraged by the sheer amount of contempt that was directed towards the Slifer Red students.

"Now, perhaps someone ELSE can answer this question? Preferably, someone who ISN'T a Slifer slacker." Bonaparte asked/insulted.

All students and the short, fat man were startled by the resounding sound of fists hitting desks. Barriss, Laura, and Ahsoka stood up in anger, and you could practically see the silhouette of a Duel Monster behind each girl. Stardust Dragon was growling behind Barriss, a reptilian monster holding a Sickle was behind Laura, hissing in predatory rage, and an armored angel was floating behind Ahsoka.

" **I've had just about enough of this, shrimpy!"** Barriss snarled, her mask adding more intimidation to her words.

" **Yeah! The way you're teaching this class shows that you hold absolutely NO respect for any of the students here that are below the rank of Obelisk! It's just sickening!"** Laura added, Force Lightning sparking between her fingertips. "And the rest of you students are no better! Just because someone has confidence issues doesn't mean that you can make fun of them for it! That goes double for YOU, you Napoleon reject!"

"What they said! You people - no, you BRATS should be ashamed of yourselves!" Ahsoka snarled.

The three girls sat back down, knowing they'd made their point. Needless to say, this got several reactions. A lot of the Obelisk students were shivering in their seats due to the utter rage they'd just felt, while the Ra and Slifer students that laughed looked down at their desks in guilt and shame. Chazz and his flunkies looked like they wanted to throttle the girls for what they said, but there were a few positive reactions among the students.

Zane had a ghost of a smile on his face, happy that someone was willing to stand up for his little brother when he couldn't. Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy were smiling in administration at the two Padawans and one Sith apprentice. Bastion smiled and gave his friends an approving nod, while Jaden was beaming and gave the girls a great big thumbs up.

But this blatant outburst and disregard for school protocol caused Bonaparte to clench his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white, and you could swear that the sound of gnashing teeth could be heard. He'd have expected this kind of outburst from a Slifer or a Ra. But from not one - but TWO Obelisk students PLUS a Ra!?

"Well said, girls." praised a familiar voice.

All students looked towards the door to see Dr. Crowler walking into the classroom holding a couple of envelopes. And from the look on his face and the glare that was directed at his tiny assistant, he was not very happy.

"M-Monsieur Crowler…! Y-Y-You're early." stuttered a now nervous Bonaparte.

"Yes, the meeting was rather short, so I was ready to return so I could teach my class, and WHAT do I find? My assistant playing favorites with the Obelisk Blues while putting down the lower ranked students!" Crowler growled. "Bonaparte, you are to wait for me in the Chancellor's office! Sheppard and I will deal with you once class is over."

While the tiny man didn't like being told off like he just was, Bonaparte knew that he couldn't just talk back to his superior like that. On his way out, he had only one thing on his mind.

" _Those three upstarts better watch themselves, because I will get them expelled from this school, one way or another!"_

Once the short man was gone, Crowler sighed as he attempted to calm down.

"I'm terribly sorry for my assistant's deplorable behavior. But know that I have very little tolerance for discrimination towards your fellow Academy students!" Crowler said. "Now then, mister Truesdale, I believe you were about to tell us what a Field Spell is?"

Seeing the encouraging looks from his friends, Syrus took a few calming breaths before standing back up.

"A Field Spell is a type of Spell card that affects the field around you, as well as the monsters that have been summoned." Syrus said.

"Not exactly, mister Truesdale. But you're half right. A Field Spell does indeed affect the field, but they don't just affect monsters. Sometimes a Field Spell can allow one to draw certain cards from their deck _**(Example: Malefic World)**_ , or they can weaken your opponent's monsters so that your weaker monsters can destroy them." Crowler explained.

Upon seeing the slightly disappointed look on Syrus' face, Crowler decided to add a bit of positive reinforcement to his lecture.

"Now, there's no need to be discouraged by the fact that you weren't completely correct, Syrus. No one here expects anyone to know everything about Duel Monsters right off the bat. Why, even the King of Games himself needs to review things about the game that he may have forgotten."

Feeling much better about himself, Syrus sat back down and doubled his efforts to do well in class.

"Oh, before I forget, this was dropped off for a miss Ahsoka Tano." Crowler said.

While confused about this sudden delivery, Ahsoka walked up and took the envelope from Crowler. As she walked back to her desk, she resolved to open it after class. Especially once she saw who it was from.

" _Industrial Illusions…!"_

* * *

 _ *****Later…*****_

* * *

Thankfully, class had continued without incident, and the students were now preparing for their next class. Only this one was being taught be the Slifer Red headmaster. A wryly looking man with square glasses and squinty eyes.

"Alright class, as some of you may know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." He greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the experienced duelist…"

As the class went on, Ahsoka's eyes drifted from the notes she was taking to the envelope she'd received this morning. What could Pegasus possibly have sent her? And why her specifically?

" _Okay, looks like curiosity wins over patience this time."_ Ahsoka thought to herself.

She unsealed the flap, and was surprised to see that there were several Duel Monster cards in it. She took them out, and was surprised to see Tuner and Synchro Monsters in there. Especially one that seemed to really click with her just from seeing it.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon…?" Ahsoka gasped.

"Miss Tano,"

Ahsoka looked up to see Banner looking at her. His expression was still kind, but she felt as though he knew something she didn't.

"Would you do me a favor and bring Pharaoh back to me?"

"Huh? Pharaoh?" Ahsoka asked with a raised eye marking.

"Unless you plan on minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked, chuckling slightly.

Ahsoka was still quite confused, until she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see a rather plump tabby cat purring contently as it brushed up against her. She smiled and gently picked up the cat, who was no doubt the Pharaoh that Banner was referring to, and proceeded to bring him back to his owner.

* * *

 _ *****With Bonaparte…*****_

* * *

In Bonaparte's office, the short French man was writing a letter down with a white feather pen. And boy, did he look pissed as he wrote it down.

"How dare those three upstarts speak to me like that! The nerve of them!" he grumbled to himself as he folded the paper and put it in an envelope. "Well, this should take care of two birds with one stone, and get rid of both Barriss AND that slacker known as Jaden Yuki!"

He then picked up a mirror and placed red lipstick on his lips… which was very creepy, by the way. As he finished, he kissed the back of the letter and chuckled to himself.

"There, the big kiss–off!"

Next, he ran out of his office and into the boy's' locker room. This proved to be a bit difficult for him, since he's so out of shape. And since Jaden's next class was gym with Fonda Fontaine, the gym instructor, he'd have plenty of time to plant the letter.

"Now to plant the bait where Jaden will be sure to find it."

Bonaparte snickered as he opened up about four lockers which were empty. When he got to the fifth one, however...

"Bien sûr! Jaden's shoes! He'll be sure to find it here." Bonaparte snickered to himself.

He then placed the letter on the aforementioned garment, and made his way back to his office. He had preparations to make so that he could expel those two upstarts from Duel Academy forever. Or, so he thinks.

* * *

 _ *****That Night…*****_

* * *

Barriss was busy getting some last minute work done on a new deck recipe she was working on. She was trying to figure out a way to get her deck to be faster, stronger, more efficient than before. But so far, she just didn't have the right cards to do so. Sure, she has a bunch of other cards leftover from when she first built her deck, but none of them would work for the type of deck she was working on.

Sighing in resignation, Barriss decided to take a break from deck editing. She winced as her back was aching something fierce.

"Those bacta patches may have helped speed up the healing, but those bruises from the incident still hurt like heck." Barriss thought out loud.

She closed her eyes in thought. Laura had gone to the Obelisk Blue girl's bath house to take a soak in the hot water before bed. Said that it helps relax the muscles and soothe any festering wounds so she could sleep better. Thinking that the water might help dull the pain from her bruised back, she decided to go and take a soak.

Meanwhile in the girl's bath house, Alexis and her friends along with Laura were just enjoying the hot water, chatting away like girls their age normally do.

"Man, Laura, the way you and the others stood up for that Slifer was so cool!" Mindy praised.

"Totally! You guys, like, owned Bonaparte so hard!" Jasmine added.

"I must admit, what Ahsoka said at the end was the proverbial icing on the cake." Alexis said, adding in her two cents.

"Thanks, girls, but come on! He had it coming!" Laura said.

The Sith pureblood was truly happy here at Duel Academy. She was a mere freshman, and already she has so many great new friends who she can relate to. They laugh at her jokes, praise her for her accomplishments, and most importantly, they actually WANT to be her friends.

She sighed in depression at the thought of her master. Laura honestly wished that her own master cared about her as much as her new friends do. Then, maybe, she would be more capable of learning the Sith ways.

Suddenly, the girls heard a scream followed by three words that no girl wanted to hear that night.

" **IT'S A BOY!"**

That caused the four girls to rush out of the water and get to the changing room where the quickly dried off and got dressed. On the way out, they were running so fast that when they passed Barriss, they caused her to literally spin in place like a Beyblade.

Fortunately, Laura and the others noticed this, and stopped to check on her.

"Whoa, Barriss! Are you okay, girl?" Alexis asked.

"Could you stop the room, please? I'd like to get off…" said a dazed Barriss as she stopped spinning.

"I'll take that as a no." Alexis said to herself.

Barriss shook her head to steady herself, and finally got her bearings.

"Whoa, girls, where's the fire?" Barriss asked. "Is there a twelve hour sale going on somewhere?"

"No fire, and I WISH, but a boy's been spotted nearby!" Mindy informed.

Now THAT caught Barriss' attention. She knew for a fact that male students were strictly forbidden from coming to the girl's dorm, so this was a great offense to her.

"Lead the way!"

They took off running toward the more heavily wooded area of the dorm grounds with Barriss trailing close behind. It was bad enough that a boy was intruding near their dorm, but once Barriss felt the familiar Force Signature… wait a minute!

" _Force Signature!?"_

Indeed. Barriss was sensing Syrus on the island, but from what she was sensing, her friend in red was Force Sensitive. And he probably doesn't even know it!

"Laura, are you sensing what I'm sensing?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah, it feels like Syrus. But at the same time, it doesn't feel like Syrus." Laura replied.

"Like, what do you mean by that?" Jasmine asked, slowing down a bit.

"Well, you see girls, Force Sensitive sentients such as Barriss and myself are capable of sensing if someone else is Force Sensitive." Laura explained. "And we both feel a Force Signature that feels strangely like it belongs to Syrus."

"What? But I thought Syrus wasn't a Jedi OR a Sith?" said a very confused Alexis.

"He isn't. And that's what worries us." Barriss said.

Following the Force Signature, they eventually found Syrus in one of the worst possible situations. He was surrounded by angry teenage girls with his hands tied in front of him. The poor boy was so scared, he looked ready to wet himself.

"Alright, girls, everyone go back to whatever it is you were doing! We'll take it from here." Alexis ordered.

Fortunately, the other girls were calm enough to listen to the Obelisk Queen, and began walking back to wherever it is they came from.

"Now, Syrus, you've got ten seconds to tell us why you're trespassing near our dorm. And it better be good." Laura growled.

"PLEASE, I WASN'T TRYING TO CAUSE TROUBLE! I JUST CAME TO SEE BARRISS!" Syrus wailed in fear.

"Huh? Why would you need to see me?" Barriss asked. "I never sent for you."

"You didn't? But… the letter…" said a dejected Syrus as he felt his heart breaking.

Barriss and the other girls looked at each other and nodded. They knew now for certain that there was a rat in the area.

"I don't recall writing you a letter, Syrus." Barriss informed before asking "Do you still have it? It may help shed some light on this situation."

"Yeah, it's in my left side pocket. But I can't get it for… obvious reasons."

Using the Force, Laura took a folded piece of paper out of the young Slifer's pant pocket and handed it to Barriss. The Mirialan then unfolded it, and began to read it silently to herself.

"From the moment I saw you, I've been in love with you. "Meet me tonight in the back of the Obelisk Girl's Dormitory so I can give you a big kiss. Endearingly… Barriss Offee?!"

"Okay, I can already see several red flags here! For one thing, the 'perfume' on this letter smells more like Cologne. And another thing, this is not my handwriting and my name is spelled wrong. And… wait just one cotton pickin' minute here! This letter is addressed to Jaden!" Barriss said.

"WHAT!? You mean I can't even get a fake love letter!?" Syrus cried in confusion and slight outrage.

Barriss massaged her temples as she felt a massive headache coming on. It was blatantly obvious that Syrus wasn't at fault here, but there was still the question of his Midichlorian count that needed to be addressed.

"Girls, untie him and make certain he doesn't go anywhere. I'll be right back." Barriss instructed.

While Barriss went off to get whatever it is she needed, Jasmine got to work untying Syrus' wrists. But Laura seemed to have other plans.

"Alexis, can I borrow your PDA? I left mine in my dorm room."

"Uh, okay. But I don't think it gets intergalactic cell service. Who are you texting anyway?" asked a confused Alexis as she handed her PDA to Laura.

"A certain Slifer student." Laura replied cryptically.

Once she was done writing out her letter, she pressed 'send' and gave the device back to Alexis. But they jumped slightly as they heard Syrus yelp in pain.

"OW! Geez, what was that for?" Syrus asked.

Apparently, Barriss had returned with her personal med kit, and had just used a needle to take a blood sample from the vertically challenged boy.

"I'm just checking to see why you're so short for your age. I'm training to be a healer, so I may be able to come up with a remedy for you." Barriss replied, applying a bandage to her friend's wrist. "So, why did you send that message, Laura?"

The Sith Pureblood just smiled deviously, as her eyes reflected her answer. And answer that Barriss didn't like one bit.

"No… you didn't…!" Barriss gasped.

* * *

 _ *****Fifteen Minutes Later…*****_

* * *

"You did."

Barriss and the others along with Jaden were now in boats on the lake behind the dorm, and both Laura and Jaden had their decks and Duel Disks with them. You see, when Laura texted Jaden, she had issued a challenge. They would both duel on the lake, and should Jaden win, he and Syrus would be allowed to go free and wouldn't be reported. But should Laura win, the two would get reported.

And so, here we are.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Jaden!" Laura taunted.

"Are you kidding? I've been wanting to duel again since I got to the academy!" Jaden replied.

Laura just smirked, and activated her Duel Disk.

" **Let's Duel!"** Laura cried.

" **Get your game on!"** Jaden yelled, activating his own Duel Disk.

 _ **(Laura: 8000)**_

 _ **(Jaden: 8000)**_

"I'll start us off!" Laura declared as she drew her sixth card. "And i think I'll start by setting this monster card in Defense Mode,"

In Laura's monster card zone, a horizontal face-down card appeared.

"Then I'll place two cards face-down to end my turn!"

"Alright then, it's my turn to take a crack at you! Here goes!"

Jaden drew his next card with a bit more flair than Laura did, and grinned as he saw what it was.

"First, I'll play this! Elemental HERO Knospe in Attack Mode!" Jaden declared.

On his side of the field, a monster that appeared to be a living plant materialized from its card. It seemed to be female, and looked to be like a cluster of rose buds that had yet to bloom. She had blue eyes, cute little blush marks on her face, and looked ready to fight.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Knospe: Plant-Type/ EARTH/ Level 3/ ATK; 600/ DEF; 1000)**_

"And if you think I'm done yet, think again! Because I'm activating a Spell; Rose Bud! By sacrificing my Elemental HERO Knospe that's on my field, I can special summon my Elemental HERO Poison Rose from my hand or deck! So from my deck, take to the field, Poison Rose!" exclaimed Jaden.

As if to prove his point, the buds on Knospe opened up into bloom, creating a shower of rose petals. And when they died down, a brand new monster was in her place.

This one was more human than she was plant, and was in the form of a full grown woman. Her hair appeared to be white rose petals, her skin was a light lavender color, and her eyes were red. She wore a green costume that seemed to be made of leaves, red tights, and high heels along with several pieces of gold jewelry.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Poison Rose: Plant-Type/ EARTH/ Level 6/ ATK; 1900/ DEF; 2000)**_

Now, I'll throw down two face-down cards to end my turn!" Jaden said.

Two cards appeared on Jaden's field, and Laura began to assess the situation.

" _Hmm, obviously Jaden knows how to use his HERO cards to the best of their abilities. But that's not gonna stop me and my monsters!"_ out loud, she said "Prepare to get stomped, Jaden!"

She drew her next card and looked at it. Laura smirked, knowing she could do some damage to Jaden this turn.

"First, I flip up my monster to reveal my Evoltile Westlo!" Laura declared.

Her monster card flipped up to reveal a reptilian monster that pretty much looked like a prehistoric lizard with beady black eyes.

 _ **(Evoltile Westlo: Reptile-Type/ FIRE/ Level 3/ ATK; 700/ DEF; 1900)**_

"And now, its special ability activates! When Westlo is flipped up, I'm allowed to special summon an Evolsaur monster from my deck! And the monster I choose is Evolsaur Terias!" Laura said.

A card was ejected from her Duel Disk, and she placed it on the field this one looked like an Allosaurus dinosaur with black armored scales on its back starting from the head to the base of its tail. It had swamp green scales, red and yellow markings on its tail, a cream colored lower jaw and underbelly, and a small pair of wings with a red membrane on them. It roared with power as it settled onto the field.

 _ **(Evolsaur Terias: Dinosaur-Type/ FIRE/ Level 9/ ATK; 2400/ DEF; 600)**_

Upon seeing such a powerful monster summoned out just like that, Jaden began to get just the slightest bit nervous. But even so, his blood was boiling with excitement. He loved a challenge, and wouldn't want this duel to be too easy.

"Oh boy… he looks hungry…" Jaden said nervously.

"Oh, he is. And he's ready to take a bite out of your Life Points!" Laura declared before frowning. "Unfortunately, due to his effect, Terias loses 500 attack points since he was summoned with an Evoltile's effect."

 _ **(Evolsaur Terias: ATK; 2400 - 500 = 1900)**_

"However, I still haven't normal summoned! So now I'm bringing out a stronger Evolsaur! I sacrifice my Evoltile Westlo in order to summon my Evolsaur Darwino!"

Laura's first monster was engulfed in a flash of light before a new monster appeared in its place. This one was also a dinosaur monster, but it looked more like a pterosaur in design. A Quetzalcoatl to be exact. It had dark green scales, a sharp crest on the top and bottom halves of its beak, golden armor on its head, and sharp spikes on its back.

 _ **(Evolsaur Darwino: Dinosaur-Type/ FIRE/ Level 5/ ATK; 2200/ DEF; 700)**_

"And now, it's time for your rose to get cut down! Evolsaur Darwino, destroy his Poison Rose with Pterosaur Screech!" Laura commanded.

The dinosaur creature inhaled a bit, and released a sonic screech at Elemental HERO Poison Rose. But Jaden smirked, as he seemed to be ready for it.

"Sorry, Laura, but that won't work! I play a face-down; Hero Barrier!" Jaden declared.

One of his cards flipped up, and a spinning blue shield with lightning sparking off of it got in front of Poison Rose, intercepting the Evolsaur's attack.

"Whenever an Elemental HERO is targeted for an attack, I can negate it!" Jaden explained.

As if to prove his point, the attack dissipated as soon as it hit the shield. Laura gritted her teeth in anger, knowing that this duel was going to be harder to win than she initially thought. But that wasn't going to stop her from trying.

"Fine then. I end my turn." Laura said.

"Alright. My move!" Jaden said, drawing his next card. "And now, I'll use Polymerization to fuse the Elemental HEROES Avian and Burstinatrix that are in my hand to form the Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

A fusion gate opened up above Jaden, and two new monsters appeared on his field. One was a man with wings, talons, and covered in green feathers, and the other was a woman wish ashen grey skin wearing a skintight red suit. The two monsters flew up into the fusion gate, and in a flash of light, there was a brand new monster on the field.

This one seemed to resemble more of Avian, but with a major upgrade. He had more draconic features such as a single wing that looked more draconic than bird, a flaming red Dragon's head for his right arm, and a dragon tail at the base of his spine.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: Warrior-Type/ Fusion/ WIND/ Level 6/ ATK; 2100/ DEF; 1200)**_

"Next, I'm activating my Spell card known as Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two new cards and add them to my hand!" Jaden said.

A card with a hideous face on it appeared on Jaden's field before shattering into pixels as he drew two new cards. He smirked as he saw that he'd drawn one of the cards he needed.

"Now I activate the Field Spell called Skyscraper!"

Jaden slapped the card onto a special slot of his Duel Disk, and the entire field changed to look like a city that was lit up by the moon. And standing at the top of the tallest skyscraper was E-HERO Flame Wingman.

"I hope you're ready for this, Laura, because you're about to get beat down! Flame Wingman, send that Evolsaur Darwino back to the stone age!" Jaden commanded.

His monster took to the skies, and hovered above the field for a moment as Jaden decided to inform them about his Field Spell's ability.

"Oh, and uh, by the way, whenever an Elemental HERO attacks a monster attacks a monster with more attack points than itself, that E-HERO gets an attack point bonus of 1000!" Jaden explained.

"WHAT!?" Laura gasped.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Flame Wingman: ATK; 2100 + 1000 = 3100)**_

Suddenly Flame Wingman began his rapid descent down to Evolsaur Darwino, becoming engulfed in flames as he did. Darwino screeched as it was burned to cinders upon impact, and Laura grunted as her Life Points drop.

 _ **(Laura: 8000 - 900 = 7100)**_

"And now, Flame Wingman's special ability kicks in! When he destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to its total attack points!" Jaden said.

" **I take what equal to what now!?"** Laura asked in shock.

She gasped as Flame Wingman aimed his Dragon head arm at her. It opened the Dragon's mouth, and shot a blast of fire at the Sith Pureblood.

"This is gonna hurt…!" Barriss muttered.

Since she, Alexis, Jasmine, and Mindy were in the same boat that Laura was using, they also had to defend themselves as Flame Wingman's attack hit home. However, Laura was the only one to take any Life Point damage.

 _ **(Laura: 7100 - 2200 = 4900)**_

"And I think I'll end my turn there." Jaden said.

If Laura was impressed before, she definitely had more of a reason to be now. She's lost almost half her Life Points already, and Jaden doesn't have so much as a scratch on him!

" _Now I know how he got into Duel Academy even though he nearly flunked the written test."_ Laura thought to herself.

She wordlessly drew her next card. When she saw it, she knew that her chances of winning would go up this time. And so, she smirked as an idea formed in her head.

"Alright, Jaden, I hope your ready to meet my best card! First I activate one of my set cards; Monster Reborn! This lets me bring back one monster from either player's Graveyard straight to my field! And the monster I choose is Evolsaur Darwino!" Laura declared as a card flipped over.

And from that card, her monster that was previously destroyed returned to the field.

 _ **(Evolsaur Darwino: Dinosaur-Type/ FIRE/ Level 5/ ATK; 2200/ DEF; 700)**_

"But he won't be around for long! Nor will my Evolsaur Terias, for that matter, because I'm sacrificing them to summon my most wicked beast; The Tyrant Neptune!"

Both dinosaur monsters were engulfed in a twister that roughed up the waters their boats were on, which quickly dissipated to reveal a new monster in their place.

It looked like a lizard that came straight out of hell. It was covered in dark green scales, with four reptilian legs on the lower half of its armored body. Its upper half looked to be more humanoid, being highly masculine and holding a wicked looking scythe in its hands. It hissed as it glared at Jaden; its glowing eyes peering out from a head that looked like that of an alligator that was made of shadows.

 _ **(The Tyrant Neptune: Reptile-Type/ WATER/ Level 10/ ATK; 0/ DEF; 0)**_

"No way…!" Alexis gasped.

"Laura has one of the legendary Planet Cards!" Jasmine added.

Even Barriss was impressed by this mighty beast. She and Ahsoka had heard about these Planet Cards. Heck, Ahsoka HAS one of these cards! Pegasus had created ten cards that each bore the power of one of the planets in a certain solar system. The Sun, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. And each one has a special ability that makes it incredibly strong.

At first, Jaden was kind of worried. But then he relaxed when he saw Neptune's attack points.

"Huh! That overgrown purse may talk tough, but he's got no attack power!" Jaden said smugly.

In response to this, Laura smirked.

"Oh, but he will. You see, when I successfully summon The Tyrant Neptune, he gains the combined original attack points of the monsters tributed to summon him!" Laura explained.

 _ **(The Tyrant Neptune: ATK; 0 + 2200 + 2400 = 4600)**_

NOW Jaden was worried. That monster was obviously strong enough to take down both of his monsters. But it seems as though Laura isn't done yet.

"Next, I'll equip my Tyrant Neptune with this Axe of Despair, increasing his attack power by 1000 points!" Laura declared.

An axe with a wooden handle appeared in Neptune's other hand, making it hiss as its attack power increased exponentially.

 _ **(The Tyrant Neptune: 4600 + 1000 = 5600)**_

" **Now, attack his Poison Rose with Twin Blade Destroyer!"** Laura ordered.

Tyrant Neptune hissed before rearing back both arms, and throwing its blades at the female Elemental HERO. She screamed in pain as she was literally cut into fourths before shattering like glass and going to the Graveyard.

Jaden grunted and had to hold onto his boat to keep from falling into the water.

 _ **(Jaden: 8000 - 3700 = 4300)**_

By now, Laura was smirking as she knew that this might be an easy win. At least, now that she had her strongest monster in the field.

"Looks like I'm making a comeback, Jaden. Impressed yet?" Laura asked.

"Impressed? Try totally STOKED! This is one of the most epic duels I've ever been in!" exclaimed Jaden.

Laura smiled, glad that this guy respected his opponents, instead of mocking them. Unlike SOME duelists she knows.

"Thanks. Just don't cry when I beat you to a pulp!" Laura replied.

"We'll see about that, 'cause I'm activating this! The trap known as Elemental Mirage! Since an Elemental HERO was destroyed this turn, I can bring them back! Return to battle, Poison Rose!"

His card flipped up, revealing a mirror screen that broke, bringing Poison Rose back to the field.

 _ **(Elemental HERO Poison Rose: Plant-Type/ EARTH/ Level 6/ ATK; 1900/ DEF; 2000)**_

"Fine, then. It won't change a thing! I end my turn." Laura said.

" _Okay, this is it. I've gotta draw the right card here and now. If I don't, then I'm done for, and I'll end up getting both Syrus AND myself expelled!"_ Jaden thought to himself. " _Come on, Lady Luck, show me some love!"_

Jaden wordlessly drew his next card, looked at it, and smiled as he knew what he could do now. And it was all thanks to his favorite card.

"Alright, Laura, it's time for me to win this thing! First I place one card face-down,"

A card appeared on Jaden's field.

"And I'll finish up by summoning Winged Kuriboh in Defense Mode!"

In a small puff of smoke, a new monster appeared on Jaden's field. But unlike his others, this one wasn't an Elemental HERO. This one looked more like a ball of brown fur with eyes, tiny green arms, tiny green legs, and a pair of white angel wings on its back.

 _ **(Winged Kuriboh: Fairy-Type/ LIGHT/ Level 1/ ATK; 300/ DEF; 200)**_

Laura smirked cruelly. She knew now that her victory was assured. But just to give Jaden as SLIGHT fighting chance, she decided to bide her time, and wait for the right moment to strike.

"Since I don't want this duel to end too quickly," began Laura as she drew a card. "I won't do anything yet."

"Then I draw my next card," said Jaden. "And switch Elemental HERO Poison Rose to Defense Mode."

"Brilliant move, Jaden." said Laura as she drew a card. "Next, I'll summon my Evolsaur Cerato in Attack Mode!"

Another Evolsaur monster appeared on Laura's field. But this one was smaller than Terias. It resembled an orange colored Ceratosaurus with small wings. The beast roared as it assumed a battle position.

 _ **(Evolsaur Cerato: Dinosaur-Type/ FIRE/ Level 4/ ATK; 1900/ DEF; 1400)**_

"And that's it for this turn." Laura said.

"Then I'll draw another card."

Jaden drew his card.

"And end my turn."

"Then I'll also draw my next card," Laura drew her card. "And I'll summon Evolsaur Diplo in Attack Mode!"

Once again, a new Evolsaur monster appeared on her field. This one looked like a lavender colored Diplodocus with tiny wings on its sides, and spiked armor on its back, neck, head, and tail.

 _ **(Evolsaur Diplo: Dinosaur-Type/ FIRE/ Level 4/ ATK; 1600/ DEF; 800)**_

"And now, I'll once again destroy Poison Rose with Tyrant Neptune!" Laura declared.

Once again, Poison Rose was cut down by the oversized lizard man. However, Jaden didn't take any battle damage this time, since Poison Rose was in Defense Mode when she was destroyed.

"Then it's my move." Jaden said.

He drew his last card, and smirked as his plan would finally come to fruition.

"And now, I play my face-down; Transcendent Wings!" Jaden declared. "And thanks to its effect, by sending Winged Kuriboh and three cards in my hand to the Graveyard, I can summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10!"

Laura and the others gasped as the tiny monster was engulfed in light before a new version of Winged Kuriboh appeared. Its wings were much bigger and stronger than before, and it was covered in golden armor that looked like a mighty dragon.

 _ **(Winged Kuriboh LV 10: Fairy-Type/ LIGHT/ Level 10/ ATK; 300/ DEF; 200)**_

"Now, I activate his special ability! By sending Winged Kuriboh LV 10 from my field to the Graveyard, all face-up Attack Mode monsters on your field are destroyed, and you take their combined original attack points as battle damage!" Jaden explained.

" **NO!"** Laura cried in outrage.

A glowing ball of energy began to erupt from Winged Kuriboh, and expanded so quickly, it incinerated all of Laura's monsters. All the Sith Pureblood could do was scream as she felt her Life Points drop to zero.

 _ **(Laura: 4900 - 8100 = 0000)**_

"That's game!" Jaden said in triumph.

With the duel finished, our Duel Academy students paddled back to shore and disembarked from their vessels. Needless to say, Laura was satisfied from her duel with Jaden.

"Hey, nice move back there, Jaden. Never saw it coming!" Laura complimented.

"Thanks. You're a pretty good duelist yourself." Jaden complimented back. "Your Evoltiles and Evolsaurs are so cool!"

Laura nodded in thanks before she ignited her Lightsaber, and cut Syrus free from the ropes that bound his arms in front of him. An action that both amazed, and scared the boys.

"Well, a deal's a deal. Go on back to your dorm before someone finds out." Laura said/ordered as she disengaged her weapon.

Jaden and Syrus could only nod dumbly before getting back in their boat and rowing back to where their dorm was located. When they were gone, Barriss and the others gave Laura a blank look. A blank look that she noticed.

"What?" Laura asked.

"You couldn't just untie Syrus instead of scaring the boys?" Barriss asked.

"Well, I could've, but where's the fun in that?" Laura replied.

Barriss just shook her head at her friend's attitude, and headed back to their dorm room. It had been a long night, and she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **List of updates**_

 _ **Ahsoka the Dragon Jedi**_

 _ **Son of Jedi**_

 _ **Kami's Avatar of the Omniverse: Red Lantern**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**For those of you who are curious as to why I keep posting deck lists in the chapters, it's because I have a hard time remembering which cards are in what deck. Plus, I like to show the finished product of the decks that belong to the Signers. So here's the new one for Ahsoka Tano!**_

* * *

 _ **Ahsoka's Ancient Fairy Deck**_

* * *

 _Monster Cards_

* * *

 _ **Fairy's Gift**_

 _ **Fairy Dragon**_

 _ **Petit Angel**_

 _ **Splendid Venus**_

 _ **Ancient Crimson Ape**_

 _ **Fairy King Truesdale**_

 _ **Sunlight Unicorn**_

 _ **Regulus**_

 _ **Dancing Fairy: 3 copies**_

 _ **Fire Princess**_

 _ **Counselor Lily**_

 _ **Pixie Knight**_

 _ **Ebon Magician Curran**_

 _ **Sunny Pixie**_

 _ **Kuribon**_

 _ **Watapon**_

* * *

 _Spell Cards_

* * *

 _ **Ancient Forest: 3 copies**_

 _ **Emergency Provisions: 2 copies**_

 _ **Ancient Leaf**_

 _ **Horn of Light**_

 _ **Horn of the Unicorn**_

 _ **Swords of Revealing Light**_

 _ **Terraforming**_

 _ **Rain of Mercy**_

 _ **Emergency Assistance**_

* * *

 _Trap Cards_

* * *

 _ **Call of the Haunted**_

 _ **Divine Wrath**_

 _ **Horn of Heaven**_

 _ **Mirror Force**_

 _ **Pixie Ring**_

 _ **Solemn Wishes**_

 _ **Wall of Revealing Light**_

 _ **Torrential Tribute**_

 _ **Compulsory Evacuation Device**_

 _ **Magic Cylinder**_

* * *

 _Extra Deck_

* * *

 _ **Ancient Fairy Dragon**_

 _ **Ascension Sky Dragon**_

* * *

 _ **Rise of the Ancient Fairy Dragon! - Welcome to the World of Turbo Dueling!**_

* * *

Back at the Jedi Temple, Luminara and Shaak Ti were busy examining that blood sample that Barriss had sent them. If this Syrus Truesdale really is Force Sensitive, then this means that he might be able to be trained in the Force.

"Do you really think that he might be Force Sensitive?" Shaak asked.

"We won't know for sure until we get the results from this test. But Barriss has never steered me wrong when it comes to things like this." Luminara replied.

While they waited for the computer to finish scanning Syrus's midichlorian count, Luminara let her mind wander to her Padawan and how she was beginning to flourish under the instructors at Duel Academy. And how Crowler's creepy little assistant, Bonaparte, was trying to have her Padawan unjustly expelled just for calling him out on grounds of favoritism.

Luminara growled softly at the thought of that man and his antics. At least Crowler shows respect to his students, but Bonaparte seems to only have respect for himself!

"Hello, masters."

Luminara and Shaak Ti turned around to see Anakin walking into the lab with an envelope in his hand. He was smirking as if knowing something they don't. Which in this case, he most likely does.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Barriss sent in a blood sample from one of her fellow students at Duel Academy." Luminara explained. "We just need to wait for the results and we'll know the boy's midichlorian count."

"You know, if you wanted to, you could probably apply to Duel Academy as a health and wellness teacher." Anakin suggested. "Then again, Sheppard told me that the school nurse and Headmistress of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Miss Fontaine, is a bit shorthanded. With your medical skills, you could possibly apply as a nurse there."

Luminara looked back to the data pad in her hand. True, she does wish to be in closer proximity to her Padawan so she can finish her training, but with the war and the threat of the Sith on the horizon, she doubted she'd have time for such a job.

Although she won't deny that the Duel Monsters game has indeed caught her attention.

A sudden beeping from the computer caught the attention of the three Jedi in the room. Looks like the results are in.

"We will discuss this later, Anakin. For now, let's take a closer look at the results."

The three took a look at the screen and were amazed.

"It seems as though young Truesdale has quite the high Midichlorian count. 18,000… That's about as high as the average Jedi Counselor or Sith Sorcerer!" Shaak said.

"This kid is an undiscovered diamond in the rough!" Luminara added in shock. "It's too bad he's above the age we usually begin training younglings."

"Actually, that's not entirely true." Anakin said with a smirk.

Luminara and Shaak looked at Anakin like he was crazy, until they noticed the envelope in his hand.

"What is that you're holding? A note from a senator?" Shaak asked.

"Nope." replied Anakin.

He opened the envelope and revealed that it was a set of several Duel Monster cards. He pulled one out to reveal a synchro monster called the Black-Winged Dragon.

"Shortly after my talk with Chancellor Sheppard, he gave me a letter from Industrial Illusions. Pegasus created some new Synchro and Tuner Monsters and decided to give them to me to test them out. But that's not all that happened." Anakin explained before pulling out a couple of applications. "He offered me a job at Duel Academy. He told me that he knows about a few students there that are Force Sensitives and can't control their power very well. That's why I took him up on the job, not only to teach the new generation, but also to learn more about this game and become a great duelist myself."

Anakin turned around to leave, but not before placing one of the applications on Luminara's desk.

"At least think about my idea to join the staff at Duel Academy." Anakin said.

Having said his piece, Anakin walked out of the lab and made his way to his quarters to fill out the necessary paperwork.

But little did he know was that a mark similar to Barriss and Ahsoka's began to glow on his organic arm before it vanished.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile: Duel Academy…**_

* * *

" **Stardust Dragon, attack her Life Points directly!"**

Barriss and Laura are currently locked in a duel with the duel itself being in Barriss' favor. She'd just destroyed Laura's Tyrant Neptune using Mirror Force and was now winning this duel with her best and favorite card.

Laura screamed in outrage as she took a direct hit from Stardust Dragon's Cosmic Flare attack, bringing her Life Points down to Zero.

 _Laura's Life Points:_ _ **800 - 2500 = 0000**_

"That was a very good Duel, Laura. You pulled off several moves that I myself probably wouldn't have thought of using." Barriss said as the holograms disappeared.

Laura, however, sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, it was a good duel for you. You didn't lose a single life point!" Laura quipped.

She took out her deck and began to feel really lousy about herself. She stared at her deck and just closed her eyes and shook her head. She had no connection between this deck and the cards within it. The only card she had any connection with was her Tyrant Neptune.

Barriss noticed her friend's odd behavior.

"What's wrong, Laura? Don't you like using your deck." she asked.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Barriss. This deck isn't mine." Laura said. "My master forced me to use his deck in order to get into Duel Academy, and burned all of my other cards so I wouldn't get any ideas. The only one I managed to save was Tyrant Neptune! And that was only by hiding him in my sock drawer!"

Barriss looked shocked at this news. A duelist having their cards burned in front of their eyes?

BLASPHEMY! Utter blasphemy!

"I just want to duel with a deck all my own. A deck that I built with my own two hands." Laura said in a gloomy manner. "Tyrant Neptune belonged to my mother, and I'd rather keep him safe as a way of preserving her memory."

"Well, I believe we can help with that."

Barriss and Laura looked to the entrance of the Obelisk Blue stadium to see none other than Maximillion Pegasus and Seto Kaiba standing there. But for some reason, Kaiba was wearing a rider suit similar in design to his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Mister Pegasus. Mister Kaiba. What are you two doing here?" Barriss asked.

Kaiba stepped forward and smirked.

"Pegasus told me about some new summoning style he's working on, and I've come to help test out a new style of dueling that we've been working on together." Kaiba explained. "If you'd like to learn more, go find Ahsoka Tano and follow us down to the race track that has recently been built on the island."

"Wait a minute, we've been on this island for some time now and we saw no race track." Laura pointed out. "How did one get built in a day?"

"You haven't seen my workers." deadpanned Kaiba. "They're faster than Wheeler on caffeine."

No one bothered to argue there. Barriss and Laura saw a recording of how fast Joey Wheeler can move and speak when he's drank coffee that's too strong. They can NEVER unsee that!

"Okay then… We'll go find Ahsoka and meet you right back here." said a slightly uncomfortable Barriss.

"That won't be necessary, girls." Ahsoka said as she walked in. "I'm here and ready to check out this whole race track thing!"

While relieved that they wouldn't have to waste a lot of time looking for her, the four did notice her strange style of dress. Instead of her modified Ra Yellow Academy Uniform, Ahsoka was wearing a white and yellow track suit and tennis shoes.

"Ahsoka, what is going on with that track suit?" Laura asked.

"Oh, this? I was in the middle of my morning workout when Doctor Crowler told me that I was to report to the Obelisk Blue arena immediately. It all happened so fast I had no time to shower or change into my uniform." Ahsoka said, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"Well, now that that's settled, let's head down to the race track, shall we?" Pegasus suggested.

Everyone just nodded and followed the two grown ups to the new race track that was built in Duel Academy's forest area. A small patch of land had been cleared for the track, but it certainly was a very awe inspiring sight.

"Ladies and gentleman, I hereby present to you the world of Turbo Dueling!" Pegasus announced.

"Wow! This place is incredible! But what's it all for?" Ahsoka asked.

Kaiba decided to field this one.

"You see, Pegasus and I designed this style of dueling soon after he created Barriss' Stardust Dragon. We figured that we could create special vehicles that will be able to combine the world of pro dueling with the high speed tension of the race circuits. These vehicles are called Duel Runners. And we just so happen to have a couple of prototypes ready for testing here at this circuit."

Kaiba looked directly at the girls, a challenger's smirk on his face.

"So, which one of you ladies would like to test this new Duel Interface and have a chance to duel an elite duelist like me?" Kaiba asked in challenge.

Ahsoka pulled her deck out of her holster and stepped forward.

"I'll do it! I haven't had a chance to duel since I got here, and this'll be a great opportunity to see just how well I do against a Duelist like you, Kaiba!" she said.

"Superb! But I'm afraid you won't be able to duel using that deck in this duel." Pegasus said.

Ahsoka raised an eye marking in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You see, in a Turbo Duel, both players have these things called Speed Counters which are necessary for certain aspects of the duel. And as a result of the Speed World spell that is pre-downloaded into every Duel Runner, ordinary Spell cards are rendered useless in a Turbo Duel." Pegasus explained before taking out some new cards. "To avoid a player putting themselves at a disadvantage, Kaiba-Boy and I designed a little something called Speed Spells. Simply exchange your regular Spell cards with these, and you'll be all set to Turbo Duel!"

Ahsoka accepted the cards and took a moment to remove her regular Spell cards and replace them with the Speed Spells. After putting her normal Spells in her deck case for safe keeping, Pegasus nodded in acceptance.

"Excellent. That deck there would be classified as you Turbo Deck. The deck you would use during a Turbo Duel. But perhaps I've wasted enough time simply talking about it. Perhaps you should hop onto your Duel Runner and see how she handles?"

The Duel Runner in question was a basic frame of a motorcycle. The one Ahsoka would be riding was a basic black color and looked like a chopper.

Ahsoka grinned like a maniac as she ran up to the Duel Runner and put on a helmet that was specially made for a Togruta. There was special technology inside to make it extra roomy and safe so it wouldn't cause any discomfort to the Montrals and Lekku. After strapping on her helmet, Ahsoka revved up the engine of her Duel Runner and smiled wildly.

"Oh yeah, baby! Listen to that purr!"

With a loud screech, Ahsoka shot off like a bullet out of a gun and began doing laps at a steady pace across the road.

The others made their way to the bleachers, which were surprisingly comfy, and watched in amusement as Ahsoka sped down the track with no trouble at all.

"Well, Barriss-Girl, it seems your friend is very well versed in high speed vehicles." Pegasus commented.

"Well, you can thank master Skywalker for that." Barriss said with a grin. "He doesn't seem to know the meaning of the word 'restraint' when piloting a speeder."

"Well, I think it's time we got test 2 underway." Pegasus said turning on a comm link. "Go ahead, Kaiba-Boy."

"With pleasure." Kaiba replied.

From another compartment in the track, Kaiba sped out on his own Duel Runner. Only the chassis of his was modeled after his prized Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The guy sure does like to toot his own horn, doesn't he?

Once the two Duel Runners were riding side by side, Ahsoka spoke up.

"These babies handle like a dream, mister Kaiba!"

"Glad you like it, Ahsoka. Now, for the main event!" Kaiba replied.

On the screens of the Duel Runners, a card with the name Speed World came into view as the Turbo Duel Sequence was activated.

 _"Duel Mode activated. Auto pilot standing by."_ said a computerized voice.

A purple dome surrounded the field and engaged the solid vision systems of the Duel Runners.

" **Let's duel!"** Kaiba and Ahsoka declared.

 _Ahsoka's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

 _Kaiba's Life Points:_ _ **4000**_

Ahsoka noticed the difference in Life Points and was confused by how low it was.

"Hey Kaiba, I think something's wrong. We only have half our usual amount of life points." Ahsoka reported.

"Don't worry about it." Kaiba instructed. "Since this is just a test duel, our Duel Runners are programmed to start us off with only four thousand life points."

Nodding in acceptance, Ahsoka decided to just go with the flow and drew her sixth card. As she did, both she and Kaiba gained a Speed Counter.

 _Ahsoka's SC:_ _ **1**_

"I'll start off this duel by playing these two cards face-down,"

Two cards appeared on Ahsoka's field before she took another one of her cards from her 'hand'.

"And I'll end my turn by summoning Regulus in attack mode!" Ahsoka declared.

In a bright flash of light, a monster started running beside Ahsoka's Duel Runner. This monster looked like a mighty white lion with an orange mane and a tuft of orange fur at the tip of his tail. He also has a single horn on his head and is wearing light blue armor. He roared as he appeared on Ahsoka's field and ran full speed alongside her.

 _(Regulus: Type: Beast/ Effect/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 4/_ _ **ATK: 1700/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"Your move, Kaiba!" Ahsoka said.

"And a grand move it will be!" Kaiba said as he drew his next card.

 _Kaiba's SC:_ _ **1**_

Kaiba added his new card to his hand and pulled out a new card.

"Now, I summon my Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" Kaiba declared.

A human male wearing armor made out of dragon bones appeared next to Kaiba and began to run alongside him.

 _(Lord of D.: Type: Spellcaster/ Effect/ Attribute: DARK/ Level 4/_ _ **ATK: 1200/**_ _DEF: 1100)_

"And I'll equip him with not one, TWO Flute of Summoning Dragons!" Kaiba added.

Two golden flutes that looked like dragons appeared in the Lord of D.'s hands. He blew them and they instantaneously began to work their magic.

"With their activation, I can now summon up to a total of four dragon monsters from my hand without the need of a sacrifice! So I'll bring out my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Kaiba said.

Within three flashes of light, Ahsoka could only watch helplessly as the three mightiest normal monsters in Duel Monsters history. Three giant dragons with bright blue eyes and bodies covered from head to tail in white scales. They all let loose terrifying roars that shook the field with their power.

 _(Blue-Eyes White Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level 8/_ _ **ATK: 3000/**_ _DEF: 2500)_

While this was going on, the spectators could only watch in morbid fascination as this duel was already in Kaiba's favor.

"Oh dear. It appears as though Kaiba-Boy isn't pulling any punches against young Ahsoka-Girl." Pegasus said.

"If this duel is taken any farther down south, then Ahsoka's gonna hit Space Mexico." Laura quipped.

"Ahsoka, please tell me you have a contingency plan…!" Barriss silently begged.

Back at the Duel Track, Ahsoka was anything BUT calm at the moment.

" _I HAVE NO CONTINGENCY PLAN!"_ she mentally screamed.

And who could blame her for freaking out like this. She's dueling against Kaiba's three strongest dragons and has no way of taking him down like this. But then she remembered something.

"Sorry Kaiba, but you just wasted your turn! I play my trap card! Torrential Tribute! Since you summoned your Blue-Eyes White Dragons all at once, I'm activating this card to destroy every monster on the field!" Ahsoka declared.

"NO!" gasped Kaiba.

He could only watch helplessly as a hurricane force storm kicked up and destroyed his Lord of D., his Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Ahsoka's Regulus. As much as he hated to admit it, Ahsoka was right. He did waste his turn.

"Damn it! I have no choice but to end my turn." Kaiba growled.

"Then it's my turn again. I draw!" Ahsoka said.

 _Ahsoka's SC:_ _ **2**_

"And I summon my Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!" Ahsoka said.

Appearing beside her was a majestic Unicorn that was pure white with a mane and tail of blue fire. It whinnied as it started running alongside its mistress.

 _(Sunlight Unicorn: Type: Beast/ Effect/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 4/_ _ **ATK: 1800/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"Now I'll strengthen her with this Horn of the Unicorn Equip Speed Spell!" Ahsoka added.

Her unicorn whinnied yet again as her horn grew longer, sharper, and began to radiate more magic power than ever before.

 _(Sunlight Unicorn: Type: Beast/ Effect/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 4/_ _ **ATK: 1800 + 700 = 2500/**_ _DEF: 1000 + 700 = 1700)_

"And you can bet I'm gonna put that power to good use! CHARGE, SUNLIGHT UNICORN! Attack Kaiba with Magic Lightning attack!" Ahsoka ordered

Sunlight Unicorn neighed as she turned around and shot a bolt of magical electricity at Kaiba. It struck true and caused Kaiba to grunt in pain as his life points dropped.

 _Kaiba's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 2500 = 1500**_

 _Kaiba's SC:_ _ **1 - 3 = 0**_

"That's it for my turn." Ahsoka said.

Kaiba wordlessly drew a new card and he regained his lost Speed Counter.

 _Kaiba's SC:_ _ **1**_

Kaiba looked at his card and knew that he could use this for a little more time.

"I activate the Speed Spell, Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw two cards and add them to my hand!" Kaiba declared.

He drew two new cards and smirked. This duel was about to be turned around faster than a kid on a skateboard.

"I now activate my Speed Spell known as Dragon's Mirror! By removing from play my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons that are in my Graveyard, I can special summon their combined form! So, rise up Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

From a portal in the sky, a new monster appeared on Kaiba's field. It looked like the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, only bigger and more menacing. It has three heads, each baring a black marking. It roared with absolute power as it sighted its prey.

 _(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Fusion/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 12/_ _ **ATK: 4500/**_ _DEF: 3800)_

"And finally, I equip my Speed Spell of Dragon Treasure to my Ultimate Dragon, increasing its attack and defense points by three hundred!"

Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon materialized a green jewel in its left hand and roared as it felt its power spike from the spell card.

 _(Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Fusion/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 12/_ _ **ATK: 4500 + 300 = 4800/**_ _DEF: 3800 + 300 = 4100)_

"Oh, kriff my luck!" Ahsoka muttered.

"Looks like the shoe is on the other foot, isn't it?" Kaiba taunted. " **Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, destroy her Sunlight Unicorn with Neutron Blast!"**

All three of the dragon's mouths opened up and launched a different colored blast of electrical light at Ahsoka's unicorn. The poor horse didn't stand a chance as it was instantly incinerated. Ahsoka screamed as she nearly lost control of her Duel Runner before straightening herself out.

 _Ahsoka's Life Points:_ _ **4000 - 2300 = 1700**_

 _Ahsoka's SC:_ _ **2 - 4 = 0**_

"You should probably just give up now. On my next turn, you're going to lose this duel!" Kaiba declared.

"Kaiba, if there's one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm stubborn to the bone! I'll never quit!" Ahsoka said as she drew her next card.

 _Ahsoka's SC:_ _ **1**_

She didn't need to look at her card to know that it was her Horn of the Unicorn. She knows of the effect it has, returning to the top of her deck if it's sent from the field to the Graveyard. But perhaps she could use these cards in combination to get the monster she wants on the field.

"I'll start off by playing one card face-down,"

A card appeared on Ahsoka's field.

"And I'll summon my Fairy's Gift in attack mode."

Popping up in a ball of light was a woman with light green skin wearing a green dress. She has green butterfly wings and holds a wand with a butterfly on it.

 _(Fairy's Gift: Type: Fairy/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 4/_ _ **ATK: 1400/**_ _DEF: 1000)_

"That's it." Ahsoka said.

"That's it is right! Because now that it's my turn, I can wipe you out!" Kaiba declared as he drew his card.

 _Kaiba's SC:_ _ **2**_

"BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, DESTROY HER FAIRY AND END THIS DUEL!" Kaiba ordered.

His monster roared in compliance and fired its Neutron Blast at the Fairy's Gift. But Ahsoka just smirked at him.

"Sorry Kaiba, but not this time! I activate my Mirror Force Trap card to deflect your attack!" Ahsoka declared.

Her card flipped up, but Kaiba was ready for such a move.

"That won't work on me! I play my Quick-Play Speed Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Mirror Force and stop its activation!" Kaiba declared.

From the new card that Kaiba played, a vortex shot out and hit the Mirror Force card. It destroyed the card and allowed Blue-Eyes to continue its attack. But once again, Ahsoka just grinned at Kaiba.

"Thanks for that, Kaiba." Ahsoka said.

"Huh?" Kaiba said in confusion.

Ahsoka pushed a button on her Duel Disk as the smirk never left her face.

"Not only did I know that you could destroy my Mirror Force, but I was hoping you would. I activate my other face-down card!" Ahsoka declared.

Her card flipped up to reveal…

"Compulsory Evacuation Device! With this trap, I can choose one monster on the field and return it to its owner's hand! Or in this case, your Extra Deck!" Ahsoka declared.

Kaiba's monster shot back into his Extra Deck in a ball of light, making him start to panic.

"No! And since my Blue-Eyes White Dragons are removed from play, I can't summon it again!" Kaiba cried in panic.

"Yup! And now it's my turn!"

Ahsoka drew her next card and gained another Speed Counter.

 _Ahsoka's SC:_ _ **2**_

Ahsoka looked at her card and nodded in acceptance. It was the perfect combo.

"Now I summon my Counselor Lily in attack mode!"

Appearing on Ahsoka's field was a fairy woman in a counselor's outfit. She also has a pair of glasses on her face, a pair of angel wings on her back, and she holds a pen and clipboard in her hands.

 _(Counselor Lily: Type: Fairy/ Tuner/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 3/_ _ **ATK: 400/**_ _DEF: 1500)_

"Now, Counselor Lily, tune with my Fairy's Gift!" Ahsoka instructed.

"WHAT?!" gasped Kaiba.

"You didn't think Barriss was the only one who could Synchro Summon, did you?" Ahsoka asked with a grin.

Her fairy monster turned into a pair of light rings that went in front of and behind the Fairy's gift, as the butterfly fairy monster became a set of four stars made from light. Feeling her new partner's power calling to her, Ahsoka started up a chant of her own.

"Let the magic that lives in these creatures merge and become one!" Ahsoka intoned.

Ahsoka's mark of the dragon glowed brightly as a pillar of light erupted above her.

"I synchro summon the mighty, the majestic, the Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Appearing from the pillar of light was a dragon that was clearly a female. She looked kind of like a cross between a snake and a fairy, having a long light blue serpent-like body and a pair of fairy wings on her back. She also has arms that are longer than a normal dragon, and has a set of golden armor covering her head, upper body and hands along with a mint green mane of sorts.

 _(Ancient Fairy Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 7/_ _ **ATK: 2100/**_ _DEF: 3000)_

All of those watching couldn't help but be awed at the appearance of such a beautiful creature. Even Stardust Dragon didn't have near as much majesty as the dragon that has now appeared before them.

Heck, even Kaiba was impressed by this dragon!

"But I'm not done yet! Next I'll re-equip my Horn of the Unicorn to my Ancient Fairy Dragon, raising her attack and defense points by seven hundred!"

As the magical horn shot out of the dragon's head, she roared with power as her own strength increased to become more than enough to defeat Kaiba.

 _(Ancient Fairy Dragon: Type: Dragon/ Synchro/ Effect/ Attribute: LIGHT/ Level: 7/_ _ **ATK: 2100 + 700 = 2800/**_ _DEF: 3000 + 700 = 3700)_

Ahsoka looked back at Kaiba and smiled at him.

"It's been fun, Kaiba, but it's time to end this duel!" she declared. "Ancient Fairy Dragon, end it with Fairy Fire Flash!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon reared back her head and shot a blast of magic fire at Kaiba, causing an explosion and wiping out the last of his life points.

 _Kaiba's Life Points:_ _ **1500 - 2800 = 0000**_

Once the duel was over, Kaiba's Duel Runner shut down and started to fall over, causing Ahsoka to screech to a halt.

"MISTER KAIBA!" screamed Ahsoka.

She disembarked from her Duel Runner and ran towards Kaiba. He stood back up and removed his helmet, seeming to not have a scratch on him.

"Are you okay?" Ahsoka asked in worry.

"I'm fine. The bikes are programmed to shut down if you lose a Turbo Duel. It's nothing that a minor repair can't solve. I've also designed them with top of the line safety features to prevent the riders from getting hurt too badly. Although, I don't advise dueling in heavy traffic." Kaiba said, making a joke at the end.

He then walked over to Laura after picking up the briefcase he'd brought with him to Duel Academy.

"So, you want to build a deck all your own, do you?" Kaiba asked.

"Uh, yes sir." Laura replied.

Kaiba set the briefcase on a work bench and opened it to reveal oodles upon oodles of cards within it.

"Then allow me to help you with that. I have more than enough cards to spare, so we can build you an exceptionally strong deck, miss Laura." Kaiba said.

Laura was practically speechless. A famous duelist like Kaiba? Offering to help her build a deck? This is like a dream come true!

She bowed in thanks to the man and they immediately got to work on designing her a deck that would be perfect for her.

"That reminds me, Ahsoka. As the winner of our Turbo Duel, you and Barriss shall be rewarded with two of the first six Duel Runners off the assembly line." Kaiba said as he took out a catalogue. "This has plenty of designs, so choose one and we'll have them ready in a week tops."

Not one to miss out on an opportunity like this one, Ahsoka and Barriss began to look through all of the different designs for the Duel Runners. It didn't take long for them to find designs that they liked, and when they showed them to Kaiba he just smiled. He had a feeling that they'd choose those particular designs.

He had a feeling that things around Duel Academy would never be the same again.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **For those of you who are wondering, I used the effect of the first Speed World card so don't mix it up with Speed Worlds 2 and 3. Hope to see lots of reviews for this chapter, and remember to keep voting on the poll I posted!**_


	8. Bonus Chapter!

_**Yo, yo, what's up everyone out there in FanFiction land? I've got a new chapter for you all to enjoy! And let me just say, I've had such a hard time writing Yu-Gi-Oh stories lately and that's why they haven't been updated in awhile. But I hope this short bonus chapter makes up for it. Enjoy the show!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or Yu-Gi-Oh! :`( *crying face***_

* * *

 _ **Bonus Chapter: A Teacher In The Ways Of The Force!**_

* * *

It was another beautiful day at Duel Academy. Clear skies with very few clouds, birds singing in the morning light, and several students were standing out in the track field that is used at Physical Education.

"Hey," said Mindy, being the first to speak up.

"Yeah?" answered Syrus.

"Do you ever wonder… why we're here?" Mindy asked.

"That's a good question. Why are we here? Are we just the byproduct of some sort of random cosmic event? Or is there really a God? With all the plans and stuff?" Syrus asked in return.

Several of the students, Barriss and Ahsoka included, stared at the vertically challenged boy with weirded out looks. Although a few of them looked like they were wondering the same thing and nodded at the boy. Not that he took notice.

"I don't know, Mindy, but it keeps me up at night." Syrus said.

"I meant why are we HERE. Out on the track field." Mindy clarified. "But those are also questions that keep me up at night, so I agree with you."

"Well then, I guess those are questions for later. Because it's time for class now."

The group of students looked to the left and saw a familiar Jedi Knight walking up to them. It was Anakin Skywalker! And even though he's wearing his usual Jedi outfit, the students can clearly see the emblem of the Ra Yellow dorm stitched onto his upper robe.

"Master Skywalker?" Barriss asked with a gasp.

"What are you doing here at Duel Academy?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin grinned at his Padawan Learner and her friend. In all honesty, he didn't really expect them to be in his class as well, but this works out just as well. He needs to continue Ahsoka's Jedi training and insure that she doesn't get rusty while keeping an eye out for Separatist forces in case they try coming for Barriss again.

"Funny you should ask that, miss Tano." Anakin asked, prompting Ahsoka to raise an eye marking at the whole 'miss Tano' thing. "Shortly after you and Barriss were admitted into Duel Academy, I got a call from Chancellor Sheppard. He told me that he wanted me to become a teacher here at the academy due to there being a number of Force Sensitive students here. And seeing as how I'm already teaching you the Jedi arts, Ahsoka, I was offered a job here to teach these Force Sensitive students the ways of the Force. And so, here we are."

Anakin suddenly turned serious as he turned to face his students. Ahsoka audibly gulped. She's seen that look many times before. Anakin only breaks out that look when he's dead serious about something or if he's gonna kill something. Usually both.

"I warn you all now, my teachings will not be easy! By the time you graduate from Duel Academy, you will know everything you need to know in order to defend yourselves from the likes of the Separatists! Whether you become Jedi or not is entirely up to you. That being said… Is there anyone here who wants to back out? We won't think any less of you if you do."

The young Jedi Knight silently scanned the crowd of students for a minute. His words must have somehow given these greenhorns the impression that they can handle his training. He smirked at that. He knows that Barriss and Ahsoka can handle this kind of training, but we'll soon see about the rest of the students here.

"Well then, kids, let the tor… er, training begin!" Anakin declared.

Upon hearing that sentence, just about everyone had the same thought in their heads.

' _We're all gonna die!'_

As for Anakin, he had himself a small internal conflict.

' _Maybe I should start them off easy? ...NAH!'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a hard time drawing up inspiration. But I hope you guys enjoy the chapter anyway.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ!**_

* * *

 _ **Hey, folks. SaurusRock625 here. And how about a little storytime? So, I've been thinking about how I have so many stories on my profile and how I seem to randomly focus on a single genre for all of my stories. At first, it was categories like Danny Phantom and Ben 10. Then came Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After that, I began focusing on Yu-Gi-Oh and Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Then, of course, there was my RWBY phase. And now, I'm on Star Wars again.**_

 _ **Now, I'm not complaining. I'm just saying that I've been on a very wide streak of certain stories. And as of right now, I'm going to be moving some of them to a new FanFiction profile that I made, which will strictly be for stories of this Genre: Star Wars. It doesn't matter what series of Star Wars it is, but those stories will all be moved to this new account. This account is Marka Ragnos629.**_

 _ **Please go to that account as I will be moving all of my current Star Wars stories over to this account, as well as adding any new Star Wars stories I come up with to said account. I'll just need to take some time to edit the chapters as I add them, but I hope you guys follow me on my new account, with which I will post about on my Bio. But enough about that. I'll see you all over there, and see you all in whatever it is I post/update next.**_


End file.
